Routine Mission
by CelestialLight1117
Summary: "Just another shakedown run", they said. How will the galaxy fare in the hands of the enigmatic woman named Shepard? Original characters, scenarios, situations and styles. A type of a detailed novelization. Sex scenes will be uploaded to a different site. Warning: blood/gore, language, and sexual themes. Pregnant!Shep. Part one of the Spectral trilogy.
1. Another sleepless night

"Well, what about Shepard? She grew up in the colonies."

"She knows how tough life can be out there. Her family was killed when slavers attacked Mindoir."

"She proved herself in the Blitz. Through clever tactics, she was able to fend off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived."

"She's the only reason Elysium is still standing."

"We can't question her competence."

"Humanity needs a hero, and Shepard's the best we've got."

"I'll make the call."

* * *

_In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed these mysterious artifacts revealed starting new technologies enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time._

_They called it the greatest discovery in human history._

_The civilizations of the galaxy call it..._

_Mass Effect._

* * *

Flames. Screams. Cries. These are the things Shepard is all too familiar with. Every night she relives it. Relives the pain. The horrific scene that unfolds around her like an oil painting as she lays on the blazed grass, staring up in fear at the apex of her nightmares; her tormentor. She begs him for mercy. She begs him to leave. He laughs and just like all of the other nightmares, he continues.

Shepard screams in pain as the alien shows off his jagged teeth. She is shamed and every night she is shamed all over again. It's not real and she knows it, but that doesn't keep the shadows away. The screams of her dying family are still there. The screams of her dying friends are still there. The horrible reality still dangles in front of her eyes as she relives Mindoir over and over again. She opens her tear-stained eyes to see her torturer above her, his four eyes slowly blinking one at a time.

_New Message at your private terminal._

The horrific scene started to dissolve around her as the world beckoned her back to reality. The flames faded, the screams faded, the pain faded, and so did the nightmare incarnate and his four eyes that broke everything she thought was real. And with that, her dream was gone.

The woman gasps as she shoots up in bed, feeling the effects of fearful adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She looks around the small room, taking in the familiar comfort it offers. A two-room apartment (if you could call an incredibly small bathroom the second room) complementary with a kitchenette, an office area, closet, and right in middle of it all, a small bed. Shepard could afford a better apartment- maybe even a house, on the Citadel but chose this over them. It was constricted and tight. Safe. She didn't see much appeal to anything that was more than necessary- it was... Annoying, useless, and pointless. It was not appealing.

She slowly rises from the bed, her joints popping, still not used to the weight she's gained; not a weight gained with fat, muscles or stature.

She strides over to the terminal, types in her code and browses through her mail. She sifts through the messages that her old team from Elysium had sent. They try to connect with her, meet up with her or just have a friendly conversation with her but she always ignored them. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to have friends; they only complicated things. She came upon a message flagged important; the familiar 'N7' decorated the email's subject box. She had almost clicked 'open' when a wave of extreme nausea flooded her stomach and made its way up to her throat. She ran for the bathroom, bursting through the door as she sprinted for the toilet. She lifts up the lid and pukes. The sickly sweet taste of vomit drips from her lips as it drains. She shakily sighs and gives one last heave before her body deems that she's been through enough.

She pulls her toothbrush from her mouth and spits the minty paste into the sink before washing it down. She steps from the bathroom, making her way towards the terminal. "Thanks for that", she says quietly as she lightly taps her fingers against the lower part of her stomach.

Uninterrupted, she opens the message.

_Shepard,_

_I understand that you are on pre-maternity leave and therefore are entitled to stay ashore; however, I am requesting that you accompany me on a shakedown run to Eden Prime using the Normandy. It is important that we do so, so I feel like an ass for doing this but I am assigning this as an N7 mission. It will be short. Meet me at the C-sec docking bay today at 10:00 a.m., keep it discreet. _

_-Anderson_

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't decline this assignment. It was a part of the N7 agreement that she would show up to their missions, pregnant or not. She looked at the holo-clock.

_7:16 a.m._

She had about three hours to shower, eat, pack and get dressed in her Alliance blues. She walked to the bathroom, stripped off her silver and black silk dress pj's.

She relished in the steam, it was warm, invigorating and calm. She sighed as the warm water splashed over her face and down her front. She let it envelope her; heat, water, and soap filled her senses. Waking them up. Waking her up.

She steps from the shower with a towel wrapped around her and her hair. She stops in front of the mirror to bend over and dry her hair. She straightens out and lets her hair fall. It reaches a little bit past her small jaw line. It usually wouldn't matter that much to anyone but it did to her. She wasn't inclined to cut it because she was a perfectionist- oh no- she was inclined to cut it because she was afraid. Maybe this doesn't make sense. Not to normal people it doesn't.

She takes a trembling hand and grabs the old pair of blood-stained scissors and cuts unevenly. It is then when her hair is shorter that she is unafraid. Confusing? Should it be? Clinical psychology tells us that people with troubled pasts tend to find the most random things to be disturbing, especially when they have played a part in said trouble. She evens out the ends of her hair and packs the scissors into her pack along with multiple other things she needs. She dresses into her standard Alliance uniform and stares into the mirror, there was the woman who stood at 5'8. The woman whose blonde hair radiated like the sun. The woman whose lighter skin glowed with health. The woman who had striking hazel eyes that has seen countless deaths of innocents and hostiles alike; striking hazel eyes that would no doubt see more.

She held her stomach in her hand as she looked down, "It's just another routine mission. It will be short... And besides... You have another eight months."

This woman was Shepard.

**Post-notes: Thank you for reading my trailer (the rest of the chapters won't be this short) to my upcoming story, **_**Routine Mission**_**! It means a lot! Right now I'm in middle of writing another story, but afterward; I plan on continuing with this. I cannot tell you how long I've been planning this... Well actually I can... Ever since ME2 came out, I've been planning, thinking, reading, waiting, finding art, getting permission to use likenesses and characters from other stories. It might not seem like much right now but do not worry- I have been studying writing and training. I'm making my paragraphs longer, my words better and my stories more gripping. I do expect and hope this story will become a popular thing here; I know it's going to be the biggest undertaking that I've done. In these series of stories, I will include more scenarios, altered scenarios, new characters, new enemies, new outfits, new squad mates, new situations, new deaths, new decisions, new conversations, altered stories, altered Normandy, and much MUCH more. I hope you can understand how exciting and nerve-racking this is for me. I do not know when I will start updating so I recommend that you follow my story or go on Facebook and look up "Mass Effect by CelestialLight" and like it. ****I'm sorry for making you do stuff but I promise it's worth it :). On my Facebook page, every time we pass by something, I will usually leave my story's version of "concept art" (as well as credits for the picture) to give you a visual. If there's something wrong with the link let me know. Well... I think that's it... Please feel free to comment on every chapter. **

**p.s. If anyone knows who did my cover photo, let me know.**

**Well once again, thank you! I hope you will follow me on this adventure. **

**Love,**

**CelestialLight.**


	2. The Shakedown

_Ever have that feeling that something is going to explode in your face without prior warning? Yeah... Having that feeling right now._

* * *

A pack was slung over Shepard's right shoulder, her hand continually zipping and unzipping the pack as her other hand lightly taps her lower abdomen. There she stands with her weird quirks, dressed in her Alliance blues and standing at the end of the military dock. "Beautiful ship", she says aloud as she takes in the view. It was a small cruiser-class ship. From the shape and size of it, she figured it was probably used for infiltration and recon. The peculiar shape of the bow and hull must have been used for quick, tactical maneuvers; any other ship attempting spins or turns this ship could pull, would have been undoubtedly pelted with space dust, ruining their shields or jamming their engines and in chaotic situations; both. Two fuel depots jut out of the top of the ship. _Easy target_, she thinks. A closer look reveals concealed javelin missile launchers buried in the bottom side of the hull. Four mass effect pulse jets stand from far behind the cruiser; they would be a boon for quick relay and jumps and pulse acceleration. The ship, as she read from its report, was Council-Alliance funded. It would receive free fuel from any Alliance or Council controlled depot without question. In addition, it could land in any port or dock and receive full hospitality; they could stay as long as they saw fit, and the port would accommodate them. The only requirement that they didn't cover was food or weapons; one of which was expected to have already been owned by the Alliance spec ops teams, elite Council operatives or in this case- N7 operatives. Food supplies could be bought at a discounted price from the Citadel; other than those issues, everything else was usually handed to the crew of a cruiser like this... of the Normandy.

"Commander Shepard", a familiar voice says.

She turns on her heel and gives a non-wavering salute, "Captain Anderson. Good to see you, sir."

Anderson shakes his head incredulously, "Shepard this isn't a military assignment. It's an N7 operation. No need for rank formality", he says, shaking Shepard's hand. He gestures for Shepard to follow along as he turns and heads for the docking tube, "How's little Anderson Shepard treating you?"

"We don't even know if it's a boy, sir, and I think it might be in our best interest to not call it that; people will think it's yours."

"I figured you were going to name it after me; I _did_ get you into the N7 after all", he jokes. "But in all honesty, I apologize for calling you out here. It was important, and you're the best damn tactician that has served under me."

"What does my tactical capability have to do with this operation? Isn't it just a shakedown run?" She asks as they enter the airlock.

"_Decontamination in progress..._" The Normandy's VI announces nonchalantly. A bar of white light comes appears out of the far end of the wall and slowly approaches as the docking tube door closes.

"It's classified now. I'll tell you more later; right now we're heading to Earth to pick up some of the crew members."

The bar of light dissipates as the airlock door opens with a hiss, revealing the dimly blue lit cockpit, "_Decontamination complete. Logged: Commanding Officer is on the deck. XO Pressly stands relieved_".

"Combatants?" She asks as they walk past the pilot who had rotated his seat to introduce himself dramatically but was disregarded as the duo didn't even look in his direction.

"Two of them. I'll forward the dossiers to you; you can look over them when you have the time. I'm also giving you the Normandy's blueprints so you won't get lost", he says as they both pass through the CIC nodding in acknowledgment of the crew member's salutes, opening the door to the staircase and descending down it.

Shepard's neon green holographic omni-tool appears around her forearm as she gives the command to do such through neural implants, "That'd be embarrassing, sir."

They proceeded to tour around the ship, memorizing every curve, edge, and corner it came with. They made a stop by the sick lab and introduced themselves to the doctor there.

"Captain. Commander. It's an honor", the gray-haired woman says, shaking their hands firmly.

"Likewise; Shepard, this is Doctor Karin Gayle Chakwas, she's the Normandy's head medical personnel-"

"And only medical personnel, I might add", she interjects, eliciting an apologetic smile from Anderson. Shepard didn't understand why he wasn't scolding her or lecturing her for interrupting him. If it was Shepard in that position, she would have told her upfront that she needs to address her military-style. She disagreed with the way Anderson handled Chakwas, but kept it to herself.

"Right. Sorry to leave you understaffed."

"It's alright. If you've seen my service record, you'd know that I'm quite capable on my own."

"That you are. If you'll excuse us, we need to continue our 'tour'". The two turn once again.

"Of course, Captain. And Commander. Feel free to come to me for any health concerns you have. My door is always open." Anderson must have told her about the pregnancy.

"Will do, but I don't expect to have any complications within the next twenty-four hours", she says as they walk from the sick lab.

"Captain Anderson?" A voice over the intercom brings itself to their attention, "Uh- a Turian 'guest' is here asking for you. Do I let him in or do I tip the ship while he's in the airlock?"

"Let him in, Joker, I'm expecting him."

"Yes sir. Final preparations for take-off are set- should we go?"

"Take us to Earth." Anderson commands before turning to Shepard, "I have to see to our guest. Your locker is right behind you, I suggest you stow your stuff away and go through those dossiers. By the time you're done, we'll probably be landing on Earth."

"Yes sir." She salutes as the captain turns and briskly walks away. She opens her locker. The door slides away and reveals a roomy space for her luggage. She kneels to the ground and unzips her pack. First comes out her pistol, Faith, as her mother called it. She secured it onto the latch in the back of the locker before continuing to unpack. A light N7 Onyx armor that is neatly folded is next, and after that is a device that is built into an under suit, its wires and electronic veins show visibly on the surface. When activated by neural command, it would instantly produce a one-way kinetic, holographic armor that sends out a tech pulse when it has taken enough damage. Tech armor, the creators call it. She doubts she will need it on a shakedown run, but one thing the Alliance has taught her over and over is that you must always be prepared. She stows it and the rest of her pack; a few other sets of Alliance blues, transmitter (with a translator application stored in it) which she quickly stuck in her ear, pre-natal vitamins, a toothbrush... and her blood-stained scissors. She quickly tossed in her scissors into the back before cramming her empty pack in as well.

She shuts her locker and stalks over to the table. She pulls out the chair, sits down, brings up her neon green omni-tool and opens the blueprints. She saw herself in the middle of the ship; the mess. She saw the sick lab, the captain's quarters, the sleeper pod hall, the CIC, the comm. room, cockpit, across from the elevator, in-between the staircases stood the sparring room/ bathroom, down the elevator stood the drive core, and the armory. _Big ship_, she thinks as she now opens the dossiers.

A picture of a thirty-or-so-looking man pops up. He is tall, muscular, and healthy. His face is extremely defined. His jaw is wide; his cheekbones compliment his kind mahogany eyes.

* * *

_Kaidan Alenko_

_Kaidan Alenko has a continually successful tour of duty as well as a long list of accolades, medals, awards, ribbons, merits and recommendations._

_Kaidan is a Sentinel, an L2. He experiences frequent migraines that leave him exhausted. Offered a L3 implants but he continually refuses, saying that "Power comes at a price."_

_He is very committed to just about anything he puts his mind to. He is Intelligent, inspired, confident and loyal. He's very open and social, which can be a bad thing in the Alliance military, though the recruits and squad mates seem to look up to him as an ideal warrior._

_He, like so many others, favors certain types of attacks. They are as follows:_

_Reave._

_Overload._

_Neural shock._

_Warp field._

_Weapon training:_

_Pistol (Expert)_

_Preferred armor:_

_Light-medium._

_End of dossier_

* * *

She instantly respects the man. Not a lot of people are willing to sacrifice comfort for power. She never really liked social people though, especially when they're "open" like Kaidan apparently is. She felt like those kinds of people always tried to befriend her; they'd send her cards, messages, and the occasional birthday gift, all of to which she never replied back in any way other than to return the gift. She didn't want a friend and she didn't need one. Maybe Kaidan would keep to himself during this mission. _Hopefully. Don't need any more cards in the mail_, she thinks as she opens the next dossier.

A picture of a boy who couldn't have been more than twenty-three popped up. He is short, thin, and smiles goofily at her through the picture. His childish blue eyes probably haven't even seen a girl naked. She could only imagine what he'll think when he takes his first life...

* * *

_Richard Jenkins_

_Richard is new to the battlefield and as such, has no military experience apart from boot camp. The Alliance wouldn't generally send a boy like this on an N7 assignment, but his parents, Mark and Olivia Jenkins who are eccentric millionaires, requested that he come along. Needless to say, that request came along with a "donation" to the Alliance military._

_He is reckless, idealistic, naive, immature and corruptible._

_He is trained in assault rifles and assault rifles only. He is not experienced so we ask that you take care of him should an emergency take place._

_Preferred armor:_

_Light._

_End of dossier_

* * *

Shepard buries her face in her hands and groans. She was already dreading meeting up with him. The boy would undoubtedly ask her questions nonstop. She just hopes this mission will not last long.

She feels the sudden feeling of falling throughout her form. They had just jumped through a Mass Relay and were probably going to arrive anytime. She made her way to the cockpit, jogging upstairs quickly as they start to descend into Earth's atmosphere.

"Hey you must be Shepard!" The pilot nearly screams.

"Commander Shepard, pilot." She reminds him.

"Well I just wanted to say that-"

"Just land us. I want to finish this as quickly as possible."

"Geez, who pissed in your coffee?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's enough out of both of you. The crew should be waiting at the dock. Take us in." Anderson says.

"Oh do go on", chimes an unfamiliar voice. Shepard looks to her right and sees a dark red Turian with emerald eyes and white clan paint. "I was getting so entertained... Let me introduce myself. My name is Nihlus Kryik, special tactics and reconnaissance."

"A Spectre?" She asks. She turns her attention back to Anderson, "I don't like being kept in the dark, sir."

"We're heading to Eden Prime, commander. I can tell you more soon."

"A Spectre on a shakedown run to a backwater colony?" This was turning out to be something bigger than she imagined. A Spectre, an N7 operative, one recommended Alliance solider, a Human-Council funded ship and the famous Captain Anderson all brought together into one assignment? This was more than a shakedown run. She knew it.

"Are you questioning the Captain?"

"No sir."

* * *

"The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence."

Shepard walks briskly from the comm room, clad in her N7 Onyx. Jenkins brushes by her, "Commander".

"We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination."

She passes by Pressly who nods to her.

"The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector."

To the cockpit she walks.

"All stations secured for transit."

She stands by Nihlus as the beautiful blue majesty that was the Mass Relay swiftly grew closer and closer.

"The board is green. Approach run has begun."

A tendril of blue energy shoots out and envelops the Normandy instantly simulating the feeling of falling.

"Hitting the relay... 3... 2... 1..."

And just as quickly as they had approached, were shot into another star cluster at speeds unimaginable to the most imaginative poet. A speed that still baffles the brightest scholars even to this very day. A speed that even surpasses light itself.

The falling feeling disappear as the stars that raced by the windows start to slow down.

"Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal heat emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1500 K."

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased", Nihlus says as he turns on his heel and leaves.

"...I hate that guy", says the pilot when he believes the Spectre is out of earshot.

Kaidan, who has been sitting in the co-pilot seat speaks, "Nihlus gave you a compliment... So you hate him?" He asks.

Shepard stood there, masking herself in an uninterested, indifferent expression as they continued.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible! Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having them on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid. The Council helped find this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the _official story_. But only an idiot believes the official story."

"You're over thinking this. And it's apparent you haven't studied the Turian hierarchy; they don't give compliments out easily. You have to earn it", says Shepard.

"Not everyone's superior like you, Shepard", he mocks.

Kaidan stays silent as the tension between Joker and Shepard rises at a quickening pace. She grabs the back of his chair and whips him around to face her, "I don't think you understand the chain of command, pilot", she growls.

"Geez don't bite me."

The Commander's face turned red as she is about to whip this idiot into line. Who the hell taught this pilot subordination? Whoever they are, they ought to be disappointed.

"Joker! Status report."

"Just cleared the Mass Relay, captain", he says as he ignores the person who can make his life a living hell. "Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good. Tell Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

"Get that, Shepard?" He smirks.

She stays there, looming above him before she catches Kaidan staring at her. She makes eye contact with him a split second before he snaps his head back torward the monitor.

She give Joker one last glare before turning and heading for the comm room.

Joker spins his seat back towards his own monitor, "..Jesus", he breathes.

* * *

The short trek to the comm room proved to be more difficult between Pressly's complaining and Jenkin's annoying questions; one of which was if he was a part of an N7 mission, did that make him an N7 operative. Shepard had to slowly explain to him that the answer is no and then she had to back it up when he would ask if she was sure. It was like babysitting a kid.

She continues to the comm room with her hand on her stomach, _God, please don't end up like that,_ she thinks loudly, hoping her growing child would understand.

"You wanted to see me, captain?" She asks as she walks in on the two men.

"Yes. It's about time I tell you what's really happening, Commander. As you known, this is far more than a simple shakedown run. On Eden Prime, our colonists have discovered a Prothean beacon"

"Prothean? I guess we're here to bring it to the Citadel Council? That'd explain why we have an agent here." Says Shepard.

"Actually, Commander", the Spectre draws closer, "that's only half of it. I'm here to test your capabilities. Captain Anderson and I have recommended you for Spectre candidacy."

"You both put my name forward? Why me?" She asks, "There's got to be someone who's stronger than me out there."

Anderson nods his head, "Undoubtedly. But I have yet to see anyone beat you in tactics. Spectres are more than just strength."

"It'll be enlightening to see you in action, Shepard. The word of what you did on Elysium reached Palaven."

"Captain Anderson! Sir you're going to want to see this!" Says Joker over the intercom. The screen in the back of the room lights up, static covers it completely before it breaks and reveals Eden Prime. People scream in anger, fear, retaliation or in desperation. Shepard couldn't tell which. A man talks desperately to the screen, demanding evac as gunfire roars in the background. A woman clad in heavy Phoenix armor comes tackles him from behind, "Get down!" She screams as a carnage soars through the through the air and through the exact place they were just moments ago. The woman grabs the screen and brings it to her face, "WE NEED EVAC NOW!"

The feed cuts out.

All three of them stand there in shock. Anderson comes to the realization and turns to Shepard, "Get Kaidan and Jenkins suited up. We need to be there now!" He commands, "Move, solider, move!"

**Pre-notes:**

**How did I do this all in one day? I'm sorry. I lied. I said that this would wait, but after I got five reviews and three followers all in the same hour of uploading there was no way I could not update. It was amazing. Thank you so much. It means a lot.**

**As you can see, I've changed very few things around in this chapter. I have a lot more plans I'm going to follow up on in the future. I really love the feedback I'm getting. It's so awesome! I wish you guys had actual accounts, that way I could thank you over PM!**

**So thank you once again. Review. Follow. Like my page on Facebook (Mass Effect by Celestiallight) so you can see my inspiration and concept art I leave around there.**

**P.s. For those of you who were wondering, Shepard was inseminated clinically so she could have a baby. I have big plans for that baby-AHAHAHAHAHAohyes.**

**Goodnight, you guys!**

**Love,**

**CelestialLight1117**


	3. A burning paradise

_It's astounding how fast things can spiral out of control..._

* * *

A woman runs. Her armored white legs met and left each other; every once in a while, they smash against each other in haste. Her onyx eyes match her equally onyx, bunned hair. She is about Shepard's height. The whirring of drones is present behind her as she thrusts her legs out even harder in an attempt to run faster. She squints her eyes and moves faster; the implant in her mind releases a Rush of Adrenaline. Her nerves quicken, her thoughts quicken, she herself quickens. But she is not fast enough... Or maybe she is too fast. I'll let you decide.

The drone fires a concussive shot. It meets with the woman's shields. Even though the shields _do_ absorb the damage, the kinetic energy radiates past. The violent vibrations send her reeling and tripping over her long, full legs. She falls to the moist ground. Her chin skids against the mud as her Diamond Back assault rifle clacks to the ground in front of her. She straightens up and spits the mud out of her mouth. The drones zoom closer, their mechanical whirring heralds the end of this woman's life... Or so she thinks...

* * *

When the team had gone over the layout of the beacon's pedestal and the vicinity that stretched five miles in every direction, Nihlus had asked what the Commander thought they should do. It was a test, of course, if she came up with a terrible idea, they wouldn't have followed through with it. But they did ask and she did answer. They would split up into two teams; Shepard with Kaidan and Nihlus with Jenkins. They would land one team at the spaceport and the other on the southern side of the beacon pedestal. Eventually they would merge together at the beacon; leaving trails of dead bodies in their wakes. A bloody trail of justice-born destruction. In addition to the surprise assault, they had a very strong chance of surrounding their enemies at the merge point, the beacon, given they had perfect timing. They hastily drop off Beta team before they hover above Alpha's landing zone. Shepard activates her tech armor. Dried yellow holographic plates emerge from her torso, legs, arms and back. There it statically floats; its digital veins pulse and glow as energy surges through them.

"Ready, Lieutenant?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am."

They both jump from the Normandy, landing on the mud below.

"Good luck, Commander!" The captain yells to her. She gives a small wave as the Alpha team struts away and the Normandy falls back.

* * *

The woman looks at what seems to be her demise. The two combat drones whir and hiss as they draw closer. Their small barrels start to light up and sputter. This is the end for her. After all she's been through, the training, the exercises, the work, and the long hours; this was finally the end. Just another casualty in a random terrorist attack, another forgotten name to add to the list of soldiers that died protecting a colony. She hadn't made an impact on the galaxy. Her family would mourn her, sure... But they would move on. The Alliance would put her name on a wall and forget her almost immediately. If she knew it would end like this, she would not have joined the Alliance. She would've stayed with her sister. She could've been important then. As one person, she wasn't important to the Alliance. There would always be more.

Bolts of lightning burst from the drones, sending them to the ground in a hectic manner. They scar the ground with their loss of momentum followed by their microscopic explosion that sends silicon and steel clacking in different directions.

The woman looks over to see two Alliance soldiers. One woman glowing with a holographic armor, holding a neon green omni-tool; and a man clad in medium black armor an in his arm glowed a light blue omni-tool.

"Enemies dropped", the Commander says, "Lieutenant, see to the woman", she commands. She lifts her finger to her ear as Kaidan walks quickly to the woman, "Nihlus? Jenkins? You read me?"

"Yes, sir!"

"_Ma'am_" she corrects, "What's your position?"

"We just took the tram over. We're at the port now. Nihlus is talking to another Turian. I think they're friends."

Another Turian? "Jenkins, do you know who he is?" She asks. She didn't get a memo that stated she'd get extra support. "Do you know what they're saying?"

"He looks kinda familiar... And no, I left my translator at home."

_...Is this level of stupidity even possible?_ "Rule one, Jenkins. When you're in a galaxy full of aliens, you bring your damn translator", she says, trying to reign in her frustration.

"Oh! Sorry. I promise I'll do it next time!"

_Here's to hoping there is not a next time_. "Nihlus has his translator, tell him that the hostiles lug around drones. He'll understand you."

"Will I be able to understand him?"

She didn't really think people could be this stupid... "Not without your translator."

"Okay. See you soon, Shepard!"

The comm goes quiet. Shepard pinches the bridge of her nose as she walks over to Kaidan and the woman, "She's okay?" She asks.

"Yes, Commander she-" Kaidan starts before the woman stands up and wipes the mud from her face.

"I'm good. I have a few scrapes and burns but I'm good. Are you the one we sent the evacuation request to, ma'am?"

"Yes. I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance", she says. It's an accomplishment that was a hard earned title that had been a long time coming.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212" the girl says shakily.

"What's the situation, Chief?"

The girl jammed her eyes shut and shook her head, "Oh God... It was terrible", she draws in a shaky breath, "The 212 was stationed here on Eden Prime as security. They dug up something. A Prothean beacon. An artifact. It was huge... We alerted Arcturus station. By the time they finished digging it out... The Geth attacked."

"The Geth? The Quarian's servants?" Shepard asked. If Geth were attacking a Human colony... It could mean they had declared war. She needed to inform Nihlus. "Nihlus! Jenkins! Come in!" She calls through her comm.

No reply.

"Nihlus! Jenkins! Come in!"

Still nothing.

"Dammit. Chief, are you **sure** this is the Geth attacking?" She asks the girl.

"Yes. I've seen the old designs the Quarians used, back when I was in high school."

"Where's the rest of your crew?"

"All gone. The Geth would... Stick them... on spikes... tall ones... I've never seen that type of engineering before. It was... disturbing..." The girl stutters.

"Do you know why?" She asks. She had never heard of synthetics stabbing people on to spikes before. She hoped there wasn't any significance to it other than the damnable synthetics' version of sick twisted humor. Even that is hard to grasp.

Kaidan speaks up, "Commander, this _could_ be an attempt of psychological warfare..."

"Could quite possibly be. Either way, we need to press on and rendezvous with Beta team", she says before she draws her attention back to Ashley, "Are you fit enough to take us to the beacon?"

"Hell yes. It's time for some payback", she says before adding "ma'am."

"Let's move out."

The two Alliance soldiers salute simultaneously. Unwaveringly. Flawlessly. This was something Shepard enjoyed above anything else. People following orders-her orders. She enjoyed having power; not in the way you'd think, though. She loved the power of command, but not because she wanted to control, and not because she could abuse it for her own benefit. It was because it is comfortable. It is a confusing reason, but a valid one. She feels comfortable when she is in charge. She didn't trust other people to lead her. And truthfully, the most ironic part about this weird habit she calls her own, is that the person she trusts the least... is herself. She believes the part of her mind she neglects; ignores, is like a sleeping beast. A beast that has not tasted blood for too long. If she lets her emotions consume her, the beast awakes, roaring, screaming, and howling. It is in those moments that she doesn't know what's real anymore; she doesn't think. She breaks down. She becomes weak. It might be hard to comprehend; it takes an unstable mind to understand another. People who have been broken understand other who has been broken. Was Shepard broken...? Yes. She remembers... But she ignores it. The more she thinks about it, the more likely the beast will awake... So she busies herself. She joined a mercenary gang, she joined the Alliance, impregnated herself in an attempt to permanently distract herself, making a new family to love. And that is why she feels safer on the battlefield than by herself with her thoughts.

Shepard turns on her heel, Faith in hand, walks down the hill towards the beacon's pedestal. They pass by the spikes Ashley mentioned. Burned and dried corpses' limbs hang and dangle in the subtle breeze. It would have disturbed her if she hadn't been born on Mindoir; but she was. She would not lose to the psychological assault.

Ashley grabs Shepard's arm "Commander, wait!" Calls Ashley. Shepard peers over her shoulder at the girl. "Hear that noise?" She asks. A small whirring and stuttering sound carries itself across the air. "That's the Geth, Commander."

The stutters continue and seem to grow closer. "GET TO COVER!" Yells Shepard as plasma begins to fly their way. The three find temporary haven behind a thick boulder. Shepard presses her back against the cold uneven stone. The stutters grow closer. Of course they do; synthetics do not fear death. It seems logical that they would attempt a flank. She needs a plan, and fast. She looks over to her followers. Both Kaidan and Ashley are ducking down behind a smaller rock just inches away. "Visual, Lt." She commands. Kaidan sticks his head out and quickly retracts it when bullets caress his shields.

"Six Geth, Commander. All coming this way."

Six Geth... Six Geth... Her mind trembles for an idea, a plan. Her hazel eyes twitch over Ashley. Her armor. Her weapon. Her assault rifle had a bulky barrel attached to the side. She had seen them before; secondary fire attachments took years to train for. Years that would no doubt be definitely worth it, "Chief, is that a Carnage attachment?" She asks hastily.

"Yes ma'am."

The Geth's stutters are almost upon them. "Alright. I have a plan; I'll use my biotics to trip them up. Ashley, you are going to use Carnage. Kaidan, I want you to use Overload on the closest one to you. After that, we fill the survivors with enough plasma to sink a cruiser, understand?"

"Yes, Commander", they harmonize.

"Alright... One", the stutters grow louder. "Two" she says as she intakes a breath. There is no sound to be heard above her heartbeat, her breathing. Silence. Absolute silence. This is what many marines desire. That last moment, the promise of blood about to be filled, that first burst of adrenaline. And it was theirs now... "Three!" She screams as she rounds the corner, arm lightly glowing; the Geth stop in their tracks. It is now that Shepard can see them perfectly, no more than ten feet away. They are made out what seems like silicon or some relative alloy with which they heavily plate their torsos, spines, backs and necks. Their seemingly rubber thighs and arms are made from an overabundance of dark cords, cables, wires and electronic veins. The most striking and definitely singular trait is their ocular units. A metallic rod juts from the torso, bends under the neck plates and ends where its face should be; a bright beam of light radiates powerfully out of the center of the rod. She thrusts her arm towards the synthetics, releasing her pent up dark energy. It creates an incredibly weak wave that shoves the Geth back a step, in that time, Kaidan has already Overloaded the closest one, causing it to stutter and fall to the ground dead, and Ashley deploys her Carnage. A brilliant red mass of pure plasma lobs itself out of the attachment and towards the Geth. On impact, it pops like a water balloon, melting the plates away as well as the grass. "Open fire!" She commands. The trio aligns their weapons and fire. Three remaining Geth are caught in a three-way crossfire, their shields quickly break as the synthetics twitch and spasm. It becomes a slaughter.

Only one stands, barely. It is beyond any state that could prove harmful to the team; regardless, Shepard takes her precaution. She holds her hand up, signaling a cease of fire. The Commander cautiously steps toward the twitching synthetic. She raises her omni-tool and activates an application; a sphere of ice forms in the palm of her hand; she taps another button and the Cryo sphere soars at the software platform. A layer of ice envelopes around it as she draws closer. "Can you understand me?" She asks the synthetic. It only stutters and creates grinding noises as it struggles to free itself of the glass. "I will ask once again. I know Geth have the capability to speak. Why are you attacking? Why are you after the Prothean beacon?" Her voice rises. The Geth only stutters and shakes. She shakes her head. Two neon green omni-tools appear at her sides. They lengthen and take shape; long, sharp edges jut from the base.

"Omni-daggers?" Whispers Ashley to Kaidan.

She brings them up to the Geth's torso. "Last chance", she states. The Geth does not reply. She sighs out of pity as she raises the daggers and slashes through the ice. The Geth gives one final screech as it falls apart. Shepard stands there as her omni-daggers disappear. She wipes a white, burned battery-smelling liquid off of her hands. She assumes it's the Geth's equivalent of blood. The Commander turns her head to Ashley, "Shall we continue?" She asks. Ashley gives a quick nod and rushes ahead of the group to lead.

* * *

The pedestal was empty. It was almost humorous to have such an architecturally brilliant structure empty. It was like making a star ship beautiful on the outside and completely hollow on the inside; no floors, no ceilings, nothing... Just hollow.

"Something's not right here. The beacon should be here, I saw it!" Cries the Chief.

"Who moved it? Our side or the Geth?" Asks the Lieutenant as his eyes dart around the premises.

"Hard to say." It really was; it could've been taken to the port for shipping, packed and secured in a crate; could've been moved by security when the Geth landed, or taken by the Geth. Any of those warranted their haste. "We need to move. Chief, take us to the port. And watch where you shoot, we have a second team walking around there."

"Yes ma'am!" Says the Chief as she leads the team up the hill, "It's not too far. It's just at the bottom of this hill."

They jog up the subtle incline. At the apex stand warped and scarred buildings set ablaze from the attack as well as more of the dragon's teeth that skewer their victims. The victims' corpses were deranged; the burned and scarred flesh that was present on the ones they saw before are vastly different than the ones they see now. These ones were pale, almost pale enough to be a light blue tint. Their eyes were not of this world anymore, the left eye contained two glowing orbs as the right holds one; both of which, radiate a bright cyan shine; merely Husks of what they used to be. This was starting to worry Shepard. They could be reacting to a radioactive element that resides in the spike... Or it could be something else, but she couldn't imagine something else... That was a lie. She could, but it was impossible. Beyond impossible. It's not possible to bring back someone from the dead. It was a radioactive reaction. It had to be. "Ashley, did the 212 evacuate all the civilians?" She asks as she glances around the top of the hill.

The onyx-haired girl shakes her head disappointedly, "No... We evacuated a lot... But not all", she says with remorse.

"You did everything that was expected of you, Chief. I just wish that-"

A horrific sound of metal screeching against metal forces itself into their ears. The dragon's teeth retract one by one and the Husks twitch as their backs touch the base. "Oh my God", mutters Shepard as it slowly arches itself off of the Geth technology. "Open fire!" She yells to her team. Kaidan and Ashley stand there with their mouths agape in shock. "I said open fire! NOW!" She screeches. The team burst to life as the Husks start lumbering over to them, firing continually into the twisted creatures. Each hit, she could see a dark mucus splatter forth from its insides. No matter how many shots they landed, it didn't seem to be affected in the slightest; they kept coming, screaming as they did so. Shepard presses her arm against Ashley's torso, pushing her back, "Kaidan, I need a Warp field!"

"Right away, Commander!" Kaidan replies as he glows a beautiful blue, raising his fist towards the Husks. A blue mist surrounds a twenty foot radius; it envelops the Husks with its atom eating presence. The two women stare in awe as the Husks, and whatever is in the vicinity, turns to ash and crumbles in front of them. The cloud dissipates as Kaidan looks back at the women with an awkward facial expression. He shrugs, "Just doing my duty... Ma'am."

"Yes you are... You're getting a medal for that by the way", she says, giving him a sideways smirk, "Come on, we still have to get to the spaceport."

**Post-notes: (Have I been putting "pre-notes?") **

**Thank you for reading this chapter. You can see I changed a lot more things... I'm sorry if the chapter's quality seems to go down... I lost another friend and I've been distracted... **

**Review. Follow. Like my page on Facebook (Mass Effect by Celestiallight) so you can see my inspiration and concept art I leave around there. I got some good ones.**

**Thank you.**

**P.S. The Baby is not Kaidan's. it is not related to Kaidan at all but I still have plans for it.**

**P.P.S. I do realize that I'm not giving Shepard's full name. There is a reason.**


	4. Unforeseen complications

_And here it is. The inevitable explosion. The factor that would change everything. A promise of a long mission._

* * *

Blue. The cool metal tile of the port was painted blue. The blood drains from the fleshy crater made of what was left of the Turian's skull- bits of exoskeleton, fragments of brain and stretched tendons. It pools in between the crevices of metal plates that made up the floor, channeling into others. Spreading out in straight lines like water canals, slowly flowing into more canals; flowing right under Shepard's boot. Nihlus lay there on his front, his face- what was left of it, lays against the metal flooring. The back of his neck blown open; a giant crater of flesh. "Someone must have been close enough to bypass his shields", the Commander whispers to herself as she stares at the dead Spectre.

"Heavy pistol wound, Commander. A sniper rifle would have cleanly taken off his head. Shotguns would have mutilated the rest of his body", says Kaidan as he prods the wound.

"And an assault rifle would have done the same... just not as messily... but Commander, you said that there was someone else with the Turian, didn't you?" asks Ashley.

"Yes. I did." She stands. "Jenkins! You there?" she calls as she walks around the port. Shepard turns to her team. "Spread out, we need to find him."

"...I'm over here...sir", calls a ragged, sobbing voice from behind the crates. The Commander slowly and cautiously makes her way over. It was Jenkins's voice, no doubt about that... but there was something else buried in his tone. It was more than fear. Her boots lightly tap against the metal, squishing through the puddles of blood, "Who did this...?" she asks, enticing a sob from the boy behind the crate, "Was it you, Jenkins?"

The boy shoots up from behind the crates, his cherry red face contorted with rage and anger, his eyes bulge from their sockets as they soak themselves in their salty tears, "NOOOO!" He screams as his face burns an even brighter red. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Shepard raises her hands as a gesture of a non-accusatory sympathy, "You need to tell me who did then. Was it the Geth? Was it those synthetics?" she asks slowly.

Jenkins's face starts to pale out, his rage fading; his anger slowly shifts to fear. "It was the other Turian..." he whispers.

"I remember you mentioned him on the comm. Do you know who he is?" she asks.

"I think his name is Saren... I couldn't understand what they were saying but I heard Nihlus call him that..." he murmurs.

"Saren Arterius? The Spectre?" a baffled Kaidan asks.

"You know him, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Commander, he's one of the Council's top agents if not the best."

"And now he's gone rogue", Ashley says as she turns and glances at what's left of Nihlus before turning back to the boy before them, "But I still don't understand how _he_ avoided a bullet between the eyes."

"Good question, Chief. I trust you have an answer, Jenkins?" she quirks up her brow.

Richard looks down at his feet, "He shot him. He didn't shoot me..."

"We know that. Why didn't he sho-"

"I DON'T KNOW! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

The Commander turns her head to Kaidan and whispers, "Neural shock." The Lieutenant hesitantly raises his omni-tool, it glows a faded blue as a red bolt of electricity springs forth and strikes the kid. He screams as his body painfully quakes and seizes before the dark pull of unconsciousness overtakes him.

The boy falls to the ground, his limp body spasms as the Commander turns to Kaidan again, "Call Chakwas. Tell her we have a PTSD waiting for her."

The Lieutenant complies, nodding and sticking his hand to his ear as he hails the Normandy.

"Commander... Was that necessary?" asks Ashley.

"Yes. He's obviously disturbed. You saw him screaming, Chief. It was only a matter of minutes before he did something that could have ruined the mission; I don't fail my missions."

"You don't fail missions?" she scoffs, "Shepard, we lost an entire colony, a Spectre ended up dead; I wouldn't call that a successful mission..." she said, immediately regretting her outburst, "Ma'am."

Shepard eyes slowly form a glare at the girl. She steps closer to Ashley, her face merely inches away from the girl's. Ashley inwardly trembles under the Commander's glare. Her voice forms into an intimidating whisper, "Care to repeat that, _Gunnery Chief_?" she chillingly asks.

"N-no ma'am."

Shepard's eyes remain stationary as she glares down at the wide-eyed girl before her. The Hazel orbs challenging the Onyx to continue but she knew if she did, Shepard would break her without difficulty. "It sounded like you questioned my perception. Am I correct?"

Better to tell the truth, "Yes ma'am, I questioned your authority. It will not happen again, ma'am."

"And why did you question my authority? Have I made a mistake?"

"You made no mistake, ma'am."

"That's right, Chief, I didn't. That's why the mission isn't a failure. The colony can rebuild itself, that's why it's not a failure. The fact that we're not dead is in itself a success. The fact that we were able to save the last marine from the 212 is a success! Am I right, Chief? Or was it a failure?"

Ashley shrinks in embarrassment, "It was a success, ma'am."

Shepard growls through her teeth, "That's right, Chief, I don't fail. So next time don't question my damn competence as a Commander! I will not hear a snide remark like that again, Chief! Have I made myself clear?"

"C-crystal, ma'am."

Shepard backs away, her normal facial expression returns, "Good, we had better keep it that way", she says as she turns to Kaidan, "Any luck?"

The Sentinel nods, "Yeah; they'll be here in about three minutes. We could probably leave Jenkins here, they should be bringing security. By the time they get here, we should be just leaving."

"Excellent, Lieutenant. Come on, we've got a colony to save."

"Yes, Commander."

The trio shuffles along down to the port. Shepard can't shake the disquieting sense of dread that grips her soul. She has the feeling that she is well acquainted with- a type of precognition that blatantly screams that what's coming next is going to radically change things. She pushes the thought from her mind as the tram springs to life.

The sky is soaked with a bloody crimson hue. Shepard cringes when the hot breeze that carries the smell of charred flesh and burnt technology violates her curved nose. It takes a lot for her to be disgusted.

She only wishes for a quick resolution to this mission; she'd rather be home when she feels her first kick than on the battlefield. Again and again she tells herself that this is only a one-time mission- that this will not escalate... but she remains unconvinced...

* * *

The tram slowly comes to a jerky halt at the sister port. The team levels their weapons as the transport moans in alleviation.

"No hostiles in vicinity, Commander."

The absence of any traces of attack was... unnerving... to say the least. This area was a perfect spot for an ambush, and yet no one was here. It was like the port was abandoned by hostiles for reasons unknown. The team jumps as a loud horn blares throughout the port. The metal plates vibrate and tremble as the piercing sound reverberates.

"What the hell was that?" asks Williams.

"I don't know but I'd rather not stand around and wait to find out", says Shepard as she walks up the metal stairs and to the catwalk, "Ready your weapons and watch our six. No one sneaks up on us, clear?"

"Clear." Speaks the Chief and Lieutenant.

As Shepard's boots clink against the metal plates, another deafening blare vibrates through her bones. Her eyes quickly scan the port, its crates, its sparse landings and platforms. It is when she struts across the catwalk that another blare explodes through the port as what appears to be a metallic golden mushroom standing in a nook between to metal supports, its red lights flicker on and off from the top. _Oh shit..._

A stunned silence is broken by the Chief's audible concern. "Is that-?"

"Bomb!" Screams Kaidan. "They're trying to wipe out the colony!"

There was something the Alliance taught repeatedly; a term that was installed into the recruits' mind as soon as they broke them into their armor- Fight or Flight. She could call this mission a failure, round up her team and hightail it back into space. From the size of the bomb, it would most likely wipe out the entire colony, but they'd survive. If she disabled the bomb, which there was no way she could actually accomplish the feat, the colony and its civilians would be saved. She didn't know how much time was left on the bomb. She didn't know if it was beyond the point of disablement; there were just too many unknowns. Fight or Flight. _Stick with your gut, soldier._

Shepard breaks into a sprint. "I want you both to be within ten feet of me at all times. If there's any kind of resistance while I disarm the bomb, I want you guys to make sure they don't interrupt me. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Alright, people!" She calls. "Let's move! Guns at the ready!"

The trio pace towards the bomb. _Not something sapient creatures usually do..._ Shepard glides to a stop in front of the explosive device, her omni-tool flickers as she runs her hand over it.

"Do you think you can disable it, Commander?" Kaidan asks as he settles his back against a tall crate, his Judgement pistol trembles in his hands.

"I don't know, Lieutenant. I need to figure out what type of bomb it is and how much time we have." Her omni-tool pings, "Dammit. Well I guess a command shutdown would have been too easy. We've got about three minutes, I'm going to try to manually disable it."

Her hands graze along the hot metal as she searches for an opening.

Ashley stands beside her, her Diamond back assault rifle trained and readied, "Red wire blue wire?"

She kneels before the explosive, fingers still looking for that damned elusive nook that should hold the detonator. "Nope. I imagine it's gonna have some type of fuse box." The metallic sound of grinding gears and sputtering sparks pervade the air between each of the bomb's deafening blares.

Bullets embed themselves into the crate Kaidan is sheltered behind. "Geth!" he screams, as chips of plastic and metal eject from its side as more Geth round the corner, their stuttering continually growing louder.

The two marines steel themselves and defend their position. Their guns roar to life as it thunderously explodes bullets towards the synthetics. A hefty shot from Kaidan's Judgement pistol explodes the headlight of a Geth that has drawn too close while Ashley's Diamond Back assault rifle tears away the metal torso, reducing it to twisted scrap.

The Commander's hands run spastically over every inch of the bomb as the sound of gunfire, shields shattering, Geth stuttering, Overloads, Cryo blasts, Carnage explosions, Reaves and Warps interrupted by the occasional blare from the bomb seem to grind themselves into her head. "If your shields break, you stay in cover until they regenerate, alright?" The Lieutenant and Chief give their own variation of acknowledgment as they continue their quelling of the Geth onslaught.

Shepard's finger slips into a metal crevice. _Got it_. The sound of glass breaking catches her attention. She turns her head to see Ashley leaning against the wall impatiently as she waits for her shields to rejuvenate.

Kaidan motions for her attention as he drops another Geth. "Do you know how much time is left on that thing, Commander?"

She feels around the circuit board. "Haven't been counting but I imagine we're at less than a minute now." A high pitched ring replaced the bomb's original, deafening blares. Shepard's omni-tool lights up on her free arm.

_00:10:37_

"Scratch that, we have ten seconds."

Ashley whips her head around to Shepard. "TEN SECONDS?"

"Trust me, Chief. I don't fail my missions. Just keep the Geth off of me."

"...Yes ma'am..."

_00:08:06_

Shepard curses quietly to herself as the main circuit hides from her.

_00:07:35_

Kaidan's face turns beet red as he unleashes another Warp field.

_00:06:50_

The circuit board shocks Shepard's hand.

_00:05:11_

"You like that, you soulless bastards?" The Chief screams as the Diamond Back rips through the shields of the Geth before ripping apart their metal platforms.

_00:03: 56_

Her hand desperately gropes through the bundles of wires and electric outlets. "Come on!"

_00:01:02_

Her heart stops when she feels her finger flick against a hard piece of plastic attached to the wires. Her hand crushes around it. She pulls.

The timer on the omni-tool freezes as the bomb's lights flicker off.

_00:00:23_

Shepard lets her head rest against the hot metal surface; her body was coming down from its adrenal high. The two others seem to feel the same way. As the last Geth lay in ruin, the trio let out an audible sigh of relief. The Chief lets her shoulders slump as she massages her achy arms, while Kaidan holds his head in his hands. Probably experiencing another migraine. "All hostiles terminated", mumbles Kaidan through his palms.

Ashley notices. "You okay, Lt?"

"Yeah. Let's just move on. The beacon can't be far away now."

Shepard stands and sidles up to the marines. "Let's go. We may be out of time."

* * *

A shot rings out, the Geth's headlight explodes, white liquid and scrap metal fly in every direction. It buckles and falls to the ground, laying in its own mess. The synthetic gives one last twitch as the team walks past it, stopping at the beacon. Kaidan's eyes widen as he takes the whole thing in. "How the hell did they move that here? It's massive!"

"It wasn't like this when they dug it up." Says the Chief. "When I saw it this morning, it was just the base. Not a space needle."

Shepard creeps closer. The beacon seems to glow brighter. "Maybe it is the-" she's interrupted when a brilliant glow envelopes her and drags her closer. She tries to shake out of it, wrenching herself side to side in an attempt to break free. Kaidan screams something but she doesn't hear it as it lifts her off of the ground, pulling her closer.

_All she hears is the sounds of war and death. Her sight is ripped from her; what was once a glowing beacon is now fields of fire. Unfamiliar creatures run spastically back and forth, screaming, crying, and bleeding. She is thrust forward on her hands and legs. Her eyes confusedly glance up at what she imagines is a Prothean. Its head is oddly shaped. Its jaw is triangular and grotesquely offset by its four sunset-like eyes which bore into her soul. _

_The Prothean speaks in some archaic language, chanting maybe. Shepard tries to move from the burnt grass but it holds her down, once again speaking in its strange tongue. _

_"What's ...happening?" She asks. The Prothean seems to not notice as it throws her back and screams. She watches as its flesh burns into a leathery brown, it's eyes start glowing brightly and its face sews its own mouth shut._

_Once again she is thrown out of reality. She sees things. Nightmares that make her own dreams seem tame. Fires flared. Children screamed. People begging. Slaughter. Flesh melting against metal gears as many more people shift. And then there's the noise. It was like a thousand damned souls screaming as metal ground against metal. She looks up to see a ship of unknown origins. And just like that, the nightmare is over._

* * *

The world quakes around her; dizzy images of people she was with just moments ago. Their words are distorted and confusing. Her vision is cloudy and uneven. The faces of dark-haired people enter her view, bringing their faces closer to her own.

"C…der…..k..y?" The man sputters. The woman is next in her view. They both sound like they're underwater.

"….ll the….ndy. Sh…..ds…p…ow…."

Shepard wants to ask what's happening but her lips trip over themselves in a feeble attempt at enlightenment.

"…..t…her….groun…." She wasn't sure who was talking now, her thoughts pulled her attention away. She can't stop remembering the… thing! That dream thing! The flesh fusing with metal, the Protheans, the fire, all of it. She can't stop! Her mind swims in and out of reality as she is hoisted over a man's shoulder. His warm shoulder buries into her stomach. She can feel his pulse beating in her stomach. It stops and then continues and repeats the cycle a couple of times. There was no way a human heart could beat like that and survive. There was no way that was his pulse. Must've been something else… Her dreary eyes lazily glance up at the young female soldier following them. Her warped lips seem to move but she hears none of it through the screams of children. Her vision starts tunneling out as her face goes numb.

Flames. Screams. Cries. These are the things Shepard is all too familiar with. Every dream she relives it. Relives the pain. The horrific scene that unfolds around her like an oil painting as she lays on the blazed grass, staring up in fear at the apex of her nightmares; her tormentor. She begs him for mercy. She begs him to leave. He laughs and just like all of the other nightmares, he continues.

_Shepard screams in pain as the alien shows off his jagged teeth. She is shamed and in every dream she is shamed all over again. It's not real and she knows it, but that doesn't keep the shadows away- even more so now. Something holds her in her personal hell. She can't wake. She tries but she can't. The screams of her dying family are still there. The screams of her dying friends are still there. The horrible reality still dangles in front of her eyes as she relives Mindoir over and over again. She opens her tear-stained eyes to see her torturer above her, his four eyes slowly blinking one at a time. He mouths those words, his face in a state of confusion. A stunned look that is quickly replaced with a smile that has ruined her. And just like every time she dreams, he ruins her all over again._

**Post-notes: Sorry for taking long, you guys. I was studying fight scenes and excitement scenes. I'm definitely improving :) **

**I cannot wait to start getting the characters in! Especially when I introduce my original character. You guys are going to love this. I get chills when I think about my ideas. I've spent about a year planning this series out; I have 148 notes in my iPod for what I want to do. If you couldn't tell I am SUPER FREAKING EXCITED FOR IT! YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT! Okay. I'm done. No more crazy.**

**Review. Follow. Like my page on Facebook (Mass Effect by Celestiallight) so you can see my inspiration and concept art I leave around there.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**P.s. If you were wondering, Kaidan and Ashley's weapons were cut out of the game for some reason. I gave Ashley the Diamond Back because in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, the villain Diamond Back is played by a girl who sounds impossibly like Ashley... That is all.**


	5. Conviction

_Waking up with a migraine and learning you're going to court? Might as well be in Vegas..._

* * *

The fires dim as her mind comes floating back to the surface of reality. An elderly, familiar voice swims through her mind as she comes to.

"A..i...n... ar...u...w..king up?"

Even in her delirious state, Shepard finds something wrong with the woman's sentence. She wasn't supposed to call her that. No one was. It wasn't her name. Not anymore. The woman she mentioned was dead. She wasn't that woman, she was-

"Shepard", she mumbles, trying to will herself awake, "My name... Is Shepard. Call me Shepard." Her eyes open to the ambient blue glow of the Normandy.

"Right. I read the psyche profile," the doctor drones, "I had forgotten about your name preference. My apologies, Commander." The doctor's voice was sincere.

Shepard groans, holding her head as she sits up on the metal slab the Alliance thought was accommodating. "What happened?" she bites out.

"I'll tell you, but you have to answer a question first- medical reasons and whatnot- what do you remember?" asks Chakwas.

She takes a moment to organize her thoughts, "We were on Eden Prime. We were sent to recover a Prothean beacon but ended up fending off Geth. We met up with a young woman named Ashley Williams from the 212. She helped us track down the beacon through droves of the synthetics and even through a bomb zone. Nihlus died and we rendered Jenkins unconscious." she takes a deep breath, "And the beacon pulled me in. That's all I remember really."

The doctor absentmindedly taps her finger against her chin as she contemplates. "Impressive. Your memory is intact and you're physically fine. Mentally, however, I still remain a little bit concerned. Your brain is emitting an unusual amount of beta waves and I also noticed an increase in rapid eye movement. I believe whatever happened with the beacon enticed some intense dreaming... Do you remember any of it?"

"..No." It was half a lie. She remembered her nightmare that she had every night but that was personal... as for the other dream... She only remembers a little bit... something about the Prothean's demise. Other than that, she was stumped.

"Hmm. I better add this to my report. It might-"

The door to the sick lab's door hisses open. A familiar captain makes his way through, eyes darting between patient and doctor as he halts to a stop before them. "How's our XO holding up?" he asks the doctor.

"She seems a little shaken but other than that I'd say she's fine."

"Excellent. Mind if we speak alone?"

"Of course. I'll stand outside", she says as she hands Anderson the medical report and mutely carries herself out. She stops at the entrance, "And Commander", she says, grabbing both of their attentions, "You're baby is fine." Shepard nods a thank-you as the doctor disappears.

Shepard slides out of the "bed", standing against it as she prepares herself for what Anderson had to say about the mission; given the circumstances, she didn't expect it to be positive or motivating.

"How are you feeling?" he asks as he sifts through the report.

"Like shit."

Anderson's voice takes a serious tone, "I'm not going to lie Shepard, things are not looking good. The council's demanding an answer for Nihlus's death, the Prothean beacon was destroyed, and our sponsor's son is headed to a psyche hospital. How did it escalate to that, Commander?"

Shepard peers out of the corner of her eye to see the boy asleep on the neighboring slab. "Intel dropped the ball, sir. We were sent into a colony with next to no information about what we were going to find there. The Geth blindsided us- it was a miracle that we got out of there at all!"

"You, Kaidan, Ashley and Jenkins got very lucky down there, Commander. Wiping out the Geth, disarming that bomb... that's medal-worthy, Shepard. If it were up to me, I'd give about five goddamned medals for what you did, but it's not. We're lucky that ambassador Udina was able to secure a hearing with the council otherwise they would have tried you for the murder of Nihlus."

"But he was dead when we showed up!"

"I know that, Shepard! The council wants someone to blame and he was under your command!"

Shepard buries her face in her hands, "Shit", she groans. "Just one mission. One mission during maternity leave and I'm labeled a Spectre killer."

"Not yet. We're going to have Udina speak for you. We were originally going to have Kaidan and Ashley testify but the Ambassador advised against it."

"You brought the Chief onboard?"

"Yes. I've reassigned her to the Normandy." he hands her a datapad, "Here's her dossier. I imagine you're going to have time to read it."

"Maybe a little bit too much time... Good move bringing her onboard; She's a good soldier." She sets the dossier beside her.

"I heard you were a little rough on the girl back on Eden Prime." He states. Kaidan must have told him; Ashley seems a little bit too proud for that.

"Yeah, she was too outspoken."

"So you cracked down on her?" He asks.

She shakes her head, "No, I did not 'crack' down on her. I... informed her that I strictly stick by the book and do not tolerate anything less. It wasn't my intention to intimidate her. But going back to what you said before- the lieutenant and the chief were going to testify; what about Jenkins? What is he going to do?" She asks as she looks at the boy.

"Every time we tried to wake him, he'd start screaming. We're keeping him down for everyone's safety. Probably best not to bring him to the council."

"Every time?" She asks, "How long have I been out?"

Anderson sits down in the doctor's chair across from her, "About six hours. There were a lot of instances where we thought you were waking up but you were just talking in your sleep."

_Oh God..._ "Did I say anything legible?" She asks, already fearing the answer.

"...No." He stands and makes his way for the door, "We have about two hours before we jump through the mass relay, from there it should take about two minutes to reach the Citadel. I expect you to be in the airlock by the time we dock, Commander."

She closes her eyes and tries to take this all in. She was pressured into taking a mission, accused of murder, and she was responsible for the Alliance's sponsor's son who is now headed to the psyche ward... And she was pregnant. Too many things to think about...

She stands and strides out of the sick lab, bumping past Chakwas as she makes her way to the gym. She needed a run; something to take her mind off of things. An onyx-haired woman nods at her dismissively as she pasts, likely trying to keep her distance from the Commander. She nods back as she steps into the gym.

The gym is a bit bigger than she expected but only a little. It was maybe as big as two hospital rooms placed side by side. Four treadmills stand near the entrance facing the walls, two on one side and two on the other. Behind those lies an adjustable bench press machine, a leg lift table and a dumbbell rack; all of which mirror inch for inch on the other side. In the back jut two walls toward each other. The one on the right bears the Venus symbol for women, the left, and a Mars symbol for men. She hears water running in the other locker room as she walks into her own.

The blue lit, tiled room is small. The shower faucets hang stiffly from the ceiling above the showering area. She heads toward the far end of the room to the workout clothes closet; she opens it and slips out of her Alliance blues and into Alliance-branded sweats.

She steps out from the locker room. A shirtless Lieutenant steps out from the opposite room clad in a pair of sweatpants as well.

"Commander!" He salutes, "I didn't realize you were up."

"At ease, Lieutenant. This isn't an inspection."

The Lieutenant visibly relaxes, "How... are you feeling...?" He asks, twiddling with his fingers.

_I'm being convicted of murder. I can barely sleep. I want to go home_. "Fine. I'm fine", she lies through her teeth. "I'm just here to run for a few minutes. Get my mind off things for a little while."

The two continue toward their desired workout station; Shepard's being the treadmill and Kaidan the bench press. "I hear you. It was pretty rough down there", he says as his bare back settles against the bench, mahogany eyes peering up at the woman as she sets her datapad on the treadmill's table.

The treadmill starts to move at a quick pace. "What about you? I noticed you were a little distracted after we defused that bomb. Put too much pressure on your L2?" she asks.

The shirtless Sentinel looks up at her, surprise marking his face. "Chakwas tell you about my implant?"

"No, it was in your dossier. Very impressive", she says as she jogs in place. The man lowers the two-hundred pound bar onto his chest. The Commander's eyes are drawn to how the muscles shift and tremor as he pushes the bar back up. She mentally scolds herself for looking. That part of her life was over. If it wasn't, she would be all over him... or at least that's what people used to say to her when she was a teen. People said she was flirty, and she might have been, but those days died a long time ago with the old town of Edge and the people inhabiting it.

"I'm fine, but thank you for the compliment, Shepard" he grunts as he pushes the bar up, "Means a lot coming from the Hero of Elysium."

God how she hates that title. By definition, it is inaccurate. A hero is literally stated to be someone with super human abilities and a semi-divine origin; both of which are not related to her in any way. She is an incredibly weak biotic. The mass effect fields she generates are extremely thin and almost harmless. No matter what implant a doctor slips into her skull, the results are always the same; weak. Some Alliance therapists had directed her to Asari tutors, all of which would say that she's "too troubled" or "too distracted". So she eventually gave up on implants altogether. She couldn't consider her biotics to be super human ability. Her tech skills were a little bit more than decent, but anyone who studies omni-tools can be. She isn't as strong as she should be on the field; instead she relies on her intelligence and planning to get her through battles. She, by definition of the word, was not a hero.

"I was doing my job, Lieutenant."

"Kaidan", he says trying to be polite, "please."

She remembers his dossier saying something about Kaidan's social nature. Damned if he isn't already proving it right. She closes him out, "Sorry, Lieutenant. I'm not big on being social. I prefer our partnership to be formal."

The Grayed-brown-haired man solemnly nods as he lowers the bar onto his muscular chest. "I understand, Commander", he grunts as he pushes up. The bar locks into the holder above his head. The Sentinel rises to his feet and makes for the locker room.

Shepard thought for a moment that Kaidan had been upset but when about two minutes pass, the man walks out from behind the wall with no signs of negativity decorating his face. Shepard turns her attention back to the datapad in front of her as the Lieutenant walks to the door.

* * *

_Ashley Williams_

_As per Captain Anderson's orders, Ashley has been transferred from the 212 to the Normandy. Alliance officials as well as the Eden Prime government have been notified of this transaction. All parties have given their permission._

_Ashley Williams is a fearsome and brave soldier. She showed an interesting display of courage when she signed up for the ANI (Alliance Nerve Improvement). A procedure that implants the patient with nano-technology in the oculars, the adrenal nerve and the brain; a procedure that holds a high rate of inducing a vegetative state. Many of her peers hold her in high regard for that. _

_While a good soldier, she does have the tendency to grow overconfident and cocky. She's vain and can learn a thing or two about the chain of command. If someone could whip her into shape, we'd recommend that she join the N7. _

_Powers_

_Adrenaline Rush._

_Marksman._

_Overkill._

_Carnage._

_Weapon training:_

_Assault rifles._

_Preferred armor:  
Heavy_

_End of dossier_

* * *

Kaidan stops at the entrance to the gym, he turns on his heel, "Oh and Commander", he says, "That bomb you defused? Captain Anderson brought it onboard for study and repurpose. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Thank you, Lieutenant", she says as she increases the treadmill's speed. Kaidan nods and leaves, leaving Shepard to her own devices.

Brought on board? She ponders this. It is definitely worthy of research, especially when they want to learn more about Geth technology, but bringing it onboard seems a little bit too dangerous. The most advanced warship in the Alliance is lugging around a bomb that could quite easily tear a large crater into a planet? Knowledge has a price, they say.

She turns her treadmill off, her lungs burn slightly as she breathes. The Commander gathers her belongings and makes for the shower.

* * *

From the cockpit window, a brilliant blue relay rapidly grows closer. A tendril of light springs forth from the ancient technology and envelopes the Normandy; almost like a Lightning Strike. Fields of Light caress the hull, as the engines hum in anticipation. The cobalt glow disappears instantaneously as they are thrusted into another nebula countless light years away. The black void of space is replaced with thick, violet gas clouds. The Normandy flies through ambient dust as it approaches its destination. In the distance, a metal arm protrudes from behind the hot hydrogen gas; and then another. Soon, three more follow suit as the Citadel's beautiful, Prothean architecture soars into view.

The Normandy zooms by the Citadel flagship, the Destiny Ascension. Its hull is thicker than any Alliance dreadnought. Its pearlescent metal stretches across its four wings.

"Look at the size of that ship!" exclaims Ashley.

Kaidan steps next to Ashley as Shepard watches both of them marvel over the Asari dreadnought that regularly blazes by her studio apartment. She contemplates over this fact. Maybe she got so caught up with distracting herself that she forgot how beautiful the ship is. She doesn't even remember the last time she admired the galactic view from the wards... "The Ascension. Flagship of the citadel fleet", Kaidan says.

"Well size isn't everything", says the cocky pilot.

A wry smile pulls at the Chief's lips, "Why so touchy, Joker?" She asks, amused by Joker's word choice.

The pilot throws back a mocking expression, "I'm just saying you need firepower too."

She averts her eyes away from the window and back to the pilot. She gives him an incredulous look, "Are you kidding? Look at that monster! Its main gun can rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet!"

The Lieutenant grunts in agreement, "Good thing it's on our side then."

"Agreed", the Commander says, breaking her streak of silence.

Joker's hands fly over the holo-control as he hails an operator. "Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land", he says instinctively.

"Stand by for clearance Normandy."

* * *

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time! Stall them!" yells a Turian clad in a C-sec uniform.

Shepard, alongside Ambassador Udina comes to a stop in front of the arguing Turians.

"Stall the Council?" asks the other Turian, "Don't be ridiculous." He turns on his heel and briskly walks away, "Your investigation is over, Garrus. Go home."

Garrus shakes his head and mumbles a few choice words. His eyes catch the group of Humans staring at him. A little bit embarrassed, he straightens his stance and nods to Udina, "Ambassador Udina. It's a pleasure."

"You mentioned Saren", says the political man.

"Yes. I've found information that Saren was not where he said he was when Eden Prime was attacked", Garrus speaks through his mandibles, "I came to present my findings to the Council when you made the formal accusation."

If this Turian knows anything about Saren, then it's vital that they present it in her hearing. The Ambassador apparently reasoned along similar lines, "Do you still have the proof? We need everything we can get for Shepard's trial. Anything to prove that she didn't kill Nihlus."

His head snaps to the woman, "They're accusing _you_ of Nihlus's murder?" he asks, his mandibles agape in shock.

Shepard shrugs her shoulders, "They want to find the one responsible. I was the only one there so I catch the blame." She takes a deep breath to cool her nerves, "I'd call it Human nature... But it seems it's universal."

The Turian looks down, "I'm so sorry, Commander..."

Udina brings himself back into the conversation, "So do you have the information or not, Vakarian?" He asks impatiently.

"... I... don't", he breathes ashamedly, "I didn't have a warrant to search him or his information. He's a Spectre so everything he touches is out of reach. That's why I was arguing with Executor Pallin; I was trying to buy more time to search what I could... It didn't work out- but Commander", Garrus walks forward and captures Shepard's hand in his own. His gunmetal blue eyes pierce into her hazel eyes as he speaks, "I will do everything I can to make sure the truth comes out."

The two hold the uncomfortable stare for a moment before Shepard speaks, "Thank you, Officer Vakarian."

"Shepard, were going to be late to your hearing", Udina says, breaking the two of them up.

"Yes of course", speaks Garrus as he backs away, "I'll go track down some other leads. Best of luck, Commander", as he paces toward the elevator, giving Shepard a final nod as he did so.

The humans continue towards the Council, but not before Shepard looks back over her shoulder to give her new acquaintance one last glance. She sees Vakarian doing the same.

* * *

"While we do not like to convict Spectre candidates of murder, Ambassador", speaks the Salarian Councilor Valern, "We have no other choice. Shepard is the only one who could have done this."

"-Blaming one of our best Spectres doesn't help your case much, either", the Turian Councilor Sparatus interjects brashly.

"And how do you have proof that it was Shepard and not the Geth?" Questions Udina.

Shepard could barely stand this idiocy. The meeting was pointless; from the beginning of the hearing, the Council made it very clear that they were going to convict Shepard regardless of what they said. She wanted to argue but Udina had made her swear to speak only when spoken to.

Tevos, the Asari Councilor, takes her turn to speak, "Because from the reports- _your_ reports, the Geth used their own brand of assault rifles, shotguns, and sniper rifles. In the mission statement, Captain Anderson said that Nihlus had died from a heavy pistol wound. And if Shepard's dossier is correct, her weapon "Faith" is a heavy pistol. Is that correct, Commander?"

"Yes... It is, madam Councilor", she hisses through her teeth.

"Then it is settled", Tevos speaks, her voice taking a cold tone, "Shepard; we the Council have found you guilty of murdering Nihlus. We charge you with murder and treason. We will transfer you to a high-security prison where you will await death row. Lethal injection." The guards cooly walk towards the woman as Tevos finishes.

Shepard's heart stops. _No... No! No no no no no no no __**NO!**_ She was pregnant! They couldn't put her on death row! They didn't have enough evidence to sentence her to death! She faces the red-faced politician, her expression begging him for help.

"She can find proof!" Udina screams. The guards stop, taken back by the sudden outburst. The Councilors glare at the Ambassador as he continues, "She can find leads. We can find proof that she's innocent... Just give us three days!" He begs.

The Councilors look at each other briefly; Tevos gestures for the others to come close. They huddle up to discuss the situation. Shepard and Udina try to listen in as Sparatus raises his voice.

"No!" He yells, "I want to see justice!"

"Think, Sparatus", Valern sighs, "The Human's will revolt if they hear we executed their Spectre candidate when she offered to find evidence. The Terra Firma party's recruitment numbers will increase until they outnumber us! I'm not saying we let her get away. We need to give her three days, that way we can inform the public that she couldn't turn up any evidence."

The Turian huffs as Tevos turns her attention to Shepard and her advocate, "Shepard you have three days to turn up any new evidence. We will hold a meeting then to decide your fate. Do you understand?"

She doesn't know how she's going to find evidence in such a short period of time. She hasn't even started looking for proof and her life's on the line. _Routine Mission my ass._ "Yes, madam Councilor. I understand and agree to this."

"Very well. This meeting is adjourned."

The Ambassador and Commander step down the stairs of the Council. As they come upon the landing, Udina holds up a hand in front of her, "Shepard, do you have any ideas on where to start?"

"No... Right now I just want to head home. It's been a long day..."

"I understand. I'll contact Captain Anderson and explain our situation."

* * *

Shepard treads softly across the Ward's metal flooring. The door to her apartment lies just feet away, a cardboard box sits at the opening. She reads what it says and despite the situation she finds herself in, a smile pulls at her lips.

**Post-notes:**

**I'm tired. What's in the box. I know. But you don't ah..Ha...Ha... Yawn.**

**I found it pretty unrealistic how the Council has just a "Well that sucks" attitude about Nihlus's death... I finally introduced Garrus! Yay! My sister is happy. She's in love with him... So I should be introducing all (except Liara) my crew mates in the next chapter...? I don't know yet. I'm going to put my original squad mate in soon... Maybe about 1-3 chapters after this... You'll like them.**

**Review. Follow. Like my page on Facebook (Mass Effect by Celestiallight) so you can see my inspiration and concept art I leave around there.**

**Ps. I heard about the Citadel DLC for ME3! Oh I can't wait! I hope they add longer hair and more one-piece armors... But they probably won't :(**

**Jackasses.**

**Love,  
CelestialLight1117**


	6. Abduction

**Pre-notes: This chapter has some sexual themes that comes with Chora's Den. Enjoy.**

_Something I've been waiting for..._

* * *

Shepard steps back from her creation and sighs, rolling the kinks out of her neck. The crib's mahogany wooden curved edges shine brightly in the dimly lit apartment. She had found it the night before in a cardboard box outside her doorway. It had been a package received from some forgettable child's company with an overly flashy name and logo. She tiredly cranes her neck toward the clock.

_6:25 a.m. E-time_

She chuckles quietly to herself. She had apparently stayed up all night assembling the crib; thoroughly making sure that no nut, bolt or screw lay unused, surgically connecting the parts so that it looked as if it wasn't ever separated. Even with all the work she put in it, it still wasn't done. There was only one thing missing, the mobile. It wasn't missing of course; the company had sent two; one the color of blue, decorated with four charms: a mass relay, a starship, a biotiball and a cloud. The other mobile was a light pink also decorated with four charms: a human representation of a heart, a star, a pink mass relay and a gaudy-looking rainbow.

She finds herself not knowing which to put up. Shepard doesn't really think of herself as an impatient person; but this murderous feeling of needing this finished proves otherwise. Her mind tiredly pulls thoughts around as it attempts to come up with a solution. A fleeting memory of a magazine ad screams at her from the back of her subconscious. She steps unevenly over to her counter where old magazines lay. She sifts through each, looking for the ad. As she breezes through the magazine at the bottom of the stack, "A Mother's guide to the Galaxy", does she flip across a page of an overly made up Human man kissing the blue stomach of a pregnant Asari. "Birthing a new star to the Galaxy?" The ad reads.

"Then maybe Beginnings is for you. With thirty-three different xeno-specializing pre-natal and post-natal doctors working around the clock, as well as an outstanding review from the respectable C.H.R.S. (Citadel Health Review Society) to boot; our clinic is ready to suit your needs with services that range from amniocentesis to deliveries. Whatever help you need, is yours. Pregnancy is hard, why do it alone?

All races welcome".

* * *

Shepard walks uncomfortably through the door of Beginnings, her lower stomach cramping. She hadn't looked into what an amniocentesis was. "Biggest mistake of my life", she grunts as she walks through the crowd of people, ignoring the weird looks they give her.

They had stuck a hollow syringe into her stomach to test some of the amniotic fluid in the uterus. The damned doctor insisted that the topical anesthetic be used in a small dose because of their "concern" for the baby's well being. It was a lie; of course, she had overheard the nurse telling the doctor that they were running low on it when she was filling out the paperwork in the lobby. So the doctor gave her very little, and she felt it. But regardless, the medical staff assured her that they would send the results to her private terminal by the end of the day. Now all she plans to do today is lie down on her bed and sleep until then. She could forget about the Normandy at least for a little bit.

"Oh my god... Oh my god that's Commander Shepard!"says a man.

Or not. She turns on her heel sharply to see a blond man with wide blue eyes practically running up to her in excitement. "Do I know you?" she asks warily, noticing a few heads turning her way.

"No but I know you!" The man exclaims with excitement. "You're Commander Shepard! Survivor of Mindoir! Hero of Elysium! I... Can I get a signature?" he asks as he pulls out a receipt and shoves it into her hands with an old pen.

She hastily signs it and doubles back into the crowd. The man tries to follow her but she is soon lost in the crowd.

"I-uh... I guess I'll see you later?" he shouts through the thoroughfare.

* * *

Shepard wakes up to a knock at her door. She looks toward the clock.

_1:19 p.m. E-time_

The knock comes again; its uneven reps vibrate through the door. "Coming", she calls as she sits up. She walks across the soft carpet, glancing at her terminal in the hopes that the test results were back; they were not. She presses a button on the wall, the door hisses open and reveals a familiar Sentinel. "Lieutenant? How can I help you?" she asks, leaning against the doorway.

The Lieutenant coughs to himself as his face turns red. She feels a little bit self-conscious about being in her short dress pjs. Kaidan forces himself to stare at her eyes, "I...uh... Anderson."

"Anderson?" she asks, "What about him?"

"He...uh... Wanted to see you", he says as he scratches the back of his neck, "Apparently Anderson found a lead and wanted to... Ah... See you. But he was busy so I... See-came to see you that is-"

_And now my Lieutenant has a high school crush on me. Wonderful._

Shepard closes the door on the Lieutenant. She quickly steps across the rough carpeting to her closet.

"...Uh..." Kaidan starts from behind the door, "Shepard?"

"I'll be out in a minute", she grumbles as she pulls the elastic suit out. This is why she doesn't like outgoing people... They're too... Outgoing. The woman shimmies into her Onyx armor. She can almost feel Kaidan's eyes burning through the door as he waits outside. Shepard rolls her eyes at the thought of the Lieutenant openly showing his affection, intentional or not.

Her armor pops into place perfectly, the skin-tight, rubbery material snugs around her body's curves and edges. It is a feeling she has come to love. The way the breathable suit clings to her- just the feeling of something supporting her, _protecting_ her... there was no better feeling.

Her gloved finger glides over the button. The door hisses open, a mahogany-eyed Lieutenant wears an embarrassed smile as the Commander steps forth from the apartment.

"Bad timing?" he asks timidly.

_Among other things yes_, she thinks. "You mentioned something about a lead", she starts. The Lieutenant nods sharply. "Where to?"

* * *

Chora's Den... One must wonder how a utopia manages to keep itself looking formal and refined when the ever looming presence of disgust and vulgarity lies in the background spreading its legs for all to see. A place where undesirables come to waste their monthly wages on drinks and hookers.

A silhouette of a lounging Asari with her tit out, decorates the wall next to the door, further confirming Shepard's thoughts of this... gentlemen's club. The door to the bar slides open as Shepard and Kaidan approach, the deep bass of the roaring music rips its way through their skulls.

Shepard could feel lecherous eyes upon her as she makes her way through the bar with Kaidan in tow. Turian and Humans of both genders as well as the mono-gendered Asari seductively walk up to them from the dark corners of the club, blatantly propositioning both Kaidan and Shepard.

A Human man wearing nothing but revealing leather chaps walks beside Shepard, "Hey cutie", he smiles, showing his red sanded teeth. His whole face screams drug addict, his eyes are red and dry, while his skin takes a blotchey pale color. "You look like the kind of girl who has refined tastes", he continues, eyes grazing over her tight suit, "Luckily for you, that's the thing I offer. I usually charge a hundred credits to get my cock out, but for you I'd charge fifty for the whole package. Been too long since I had a good partner. What do ya say, sweetie?" Shepard gives him a withering gaze, rolls her eyes and continues walking. "Bitch", he mumbles under his breath as he slows down to Kaidan's pace. "Offer stands for you too."

Kaidan refuses to make eye contact, "Please. I'm working", he says uncomfortably.

The man gives out a dry cackle, "Ah! A working boy! I get it", he says as he draws his face closer to Kaidan's, his acidic breath practically suffocates the Sentinel, "I like that in guy. Like the suit too... One question though."

"Yeah?"

The whore grabs his ass roughly, "You a top or bottom?" he asks with a disgusting smile.

Kaidan punches his hand away, "I'm neither. Leave me alone", he growls.

The hooker whines and follows closely behind the two. Shepard sits down at a table, ignoring the way the sticky seat feels underneath her jumpsuit. Soon Kaidan joins her, visibly disgusted at the feeling beneath him. The entertainer stops in front of them, an electronic pad in his hand, "What do you guys want to drink?" he asks, as he turns it on.

Kaidan looks at the man incredulously, "You're a server too?" he asks.

"Yep. We're multi-talented. What do you want?"

"Nothing", Shepard says as she flicks a condom off of the table, "We're here for Harkin."

The man gave her a confused look, "...Harkin? I don't think I know a... Oh!" he exclaims, "Yeah! That guy comes around all the time!"

"Do you know where he is now?" asks Kaidan.

A devilish smile spreads across the stripper's face, "Yep. He's above you."

"Above-?" Shepard looks up to see a purple pod protruding from the ceiling; inside, two shadows move spastically back and forth mutely.

"You put your prostitution pods in the bar?" Kaidan asks disgustedly. The man replies with a blank nod. The Sentinel buries his face in his hands, completely disgusted.

"Yep. Harkin's been keeping this up for about an hour now. Poor Iris", he giggles. "Well he should be finished soon. Enjoy the dancing", he says with a stained smile before he turns and walks off, revealing an eyeful of something they both didn't want to see.

The two soldiers sit there for an uncomfortable five minutes before Kaidan breaks the silence, "So... we just wait..?" he asks.

"If you're uncomfortable, you can leave. I can do this alone", Shepard says, wary of the club's vulgarity.

Kaidan considers arguing, but decides against it. He stands and walks out uncomfortably but not before their stripper/server, Jared-or at least that was what was tattooed onto his ass- gives Kaidan's a smack.

Shepard smiles lightly and turns her attention back to the pod as Kaidan warningly points at Jared before the door closes behind him.

"You my next bitch?" Asks a bald, inebriated man as he rounds a corner with a beer in hand. His glazed and uneven eyes glance appreciatively over her body. A woman Shepard figures to be Iris limped out from behind him, giving Harkin a forced smile before she stumbles away.

"You know Garrus?"

The drunk snorts, "The skullface with a sense of justice?" he slurs as he sits down in Kaidan's seat. "Yeah I know 'im. He works at C-sec-" he cuts himself off, anger and frustration mixed with a little bit of inebriation spreading across his face, "Goddamn C-sec. Joining was tha biggest goddamn mistake I 'ave ever made."

Shepard leans back in her chair, adjusting herself appropriately so that her hair doesn't touch the cushion. "I'm not interested in your life story", she says spitefully.

Harkin glares and pulls his mouth into an impish grin, "Feisty", he growls, "I like that inna woman. It'll be fun tamin' you."

Shepard ignores the comment, "Where's Garrus, Harkin? I need to find him."

"And why should I tell you? What do I get out of it?" he asks suggestively, his hand drifting too close to his crotch.

Shepard pulls Faith from her hip and holds it in front of her, showing the drunk ass the beautiful silver curves and edges of her pistol, "You see this gun?" she asks. Harkin nods. "You tell me where Garrus is and I won't show you how I earned my reputation", she says cooly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Harkin asks as he downs the rest of his beer.

"Commander Shepard."

The man chokes on his drink, eyes watering as the spicy liquid burns his throat. "Co...Commander Shepard?" he asks through painful coughs.

"The very same. Do you have something for me to follow, or do I have to shove this up your ass and fire?"

Harkin glares at her, "He's 'round Dr. Michel's place", he spits out.

Shepard stands, pleasantly surprised that the sticky seat doesn't come with her. She brushes by Harkin's seat, "Glad we were able to keep this civil", she says.

She walks about one step more before Harkin draws her attention back to him, "Tha great Commander Shepard", he purrs, as he turns his head to face her, "Expect me ta bend you over one day, Princess."

Shepard turns back to the door, "It'll be a cold day in hell before that..." she whispers under her breath.

* * *

The journey to the Michel's place is short. It's mostly just a flight of stairs followed by a walk across the Wards to arrive at the medical office. On the way, Shepard had texted Ashley to meet them there. The Commander and Lieutenant come across the Chief gazing out into the Serpent Nebula from the Ward's railing, her eyes trained on the Destiny Ascension. "Commander. Lieutenant", the girl nods.

"We keep you waiting long?" Shepard asks.

"Nope. Just got here. Any reason we're here?"

"We're looking for a Turian named Garrus. He might have a lead on proving my innocence", Shepard murmurs as she approaches the door to the medical office.

"Yeah..." Ashley says, offering an empathic tone, "I heard about that... I'm sor-"

A woman screams from behind the door. The wicked sound of gunfire cascades throughout the Wards, sending the people into a panic; bustling and screaming as they stampede away. Shepard punches the switch, Faith in hand. She looks back to see her team, weapons in hand. _Should've worn my tech armor_, she thinks as the door slides open. The clinic is small. A red haired woman cowers behind a bed, eyes tightly closed shut; most likely to not see the dead Human man sprawled out on the floor in front of her; a fleshy crater taking the place of an average skull.

A familiar Turian crouches behind a supply crate, mandibles spreading out in anticipation. His sweaty talons constrict around his Reaper sniper rifle. He peers his head out from behind the cover. Two armed men stand at the other end of the clinic. Garrus steps from his cover, levels his sniper rifle and fires. A spear of light shoots forth across the room, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. The bullet explodes through a man's head, decorating the wall with bits of hair and skull.

"Dammit!" The last man screams as he fires his assault rifle. The bullets rip through Garrus' shields; stray shots bury themselves in his arm. The Turian yelps as he doubles back into cover. "How do you like that, skullface?!" laughs the mercenary. His humor is stopped short as he catches sight of Shepard. He screams as a sphere of ice flies at him from across the room. The liquid nitrogen breaks across his torso, continually growing across his body until it thoroughly encases the man in a tomb of ice.

Shepard gestures for Kaidan and Ashley to check on the doctor and the officer as she walks closer to the frozen man, a green translucent light starts to form around her arm, shaping into an omni-dagger. She steps up to the frozen man, his eyes move rapidly in fear under her gaze. "Shepard", she whispers, "My name is Shepard". She thrusts the emerald blade under the center of his ribs, cracking the ice around his torso and spewing a fountain of blood onto the floor. She pulls the blade free of the dying man and steps back to the others, her green bloody omni-dagger disappears. "Are they okay?" Shepard asks as Kaidan helps Garrus off of the ground. Ashley gently pulls at the doctor's hand, guiding the trembling woman to the rest of the group.

Garrus flinches as Kaidan's hands brush against his arm. "I'm fine, Commander", he groans through his teeth, "Glad you showed up when you did".

"Me too. I heard that you had a-", Shepard starts before the Turian collapses into Kaidan's arms. "I..veacople..f...leadsss", he mumbles incoherently as Kaidan struggles to hold him upright.

"We need to get him medical treatment. Kaidan, there's a taxi outside; I'll send you enough credits to make it to the Normandy." Her green omni-tool lights up as she transfers the money.

"The Normandy?" Ashley questions, "We have a doctor right here", she says, pointing at the woman.

The doctor takes an unsteady breath in, "My name is Doctor Chloe Rachel Michel... I run the clinic here."

"It's good to meet you, I still need to have Garrus temporarily transferred to the Normandy, though; I have a few questions for you... And we still have this mess", she says as she turns her head to see three puddles of blood draining from the three mercenaries. The Lieutenant makes for the door, the Turian's awkward shape not making the journey any easier.

"I understand this situation might incite such questions", Michel murmurs in her heavily accented tone of voice, "Let me say that Fist sent mercenaries to keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian."

"Quarian? What are you talking about?" Shepard asks.

"A few days ago, a Quarian came by my office" the medical officer starts, "She had been shot; she was nervous, wouldn't tell me who did it. I believe it was Saren's men, she mentioned information on him that could potentially expose him to the Council."

"She has information on Saren?!"

Ashley looks at Shepard, "That's probably why Garrus was here. I have to hand it to the Turian", she says, "he's definitely persistent... But what is C-sec gonna do when they find out we took one of their officers?"

"Not well... Especially if they find us here..." she says, "Rachel, we'll continue this conversation later, we need to get you to the Normandy. I can't allow C-sec stepping in. Are you okay with that?" she asks

Michel looks down and contemplates. If she leaves with them there could be major consequences. Shepard doesn't enjoy putting her into that position... But it's vital. The woman's striking green eyes catch Shepard's hazel, "What keeps C-sec from finding us? You sounded like you're in association Garrus. If so, C-sec would be tracking you for his disappearance. They could board the Normandy."

"They can, but a missing person's report can only take place twenty-four hours after their disappearance. I'm hoping we can find the Quarian before then", says Shepard.

"Kidnapping a doctor and a C-sec officer? Commander, there's no way this is going to end well!" Ashley starts, "You already have two charges against you!"

"I know that, Chief. But I will gladly stand trial for something I actually did." The Commander turns back to the doctor, "Michel? Have you decided?" she asks.

The woman nods her head shallowly, "Yes Commander, I will."

"Good... We need to get out of here."

* * *

Shepard walks sorely through her house, exhausted from the day's events. She opens her terminal and checks for messages from Michel. With luck, the desired message waits to be opened at the top of her message feed.

_Sender: Rachel._

_Subject: Catch drinks later?_

_Sorry for the moniker, Commander. When an agent of the Shadow Broker takes personal interest in you, it definitely warrants a few precautions._

_Fist is a powerful crime boss. He's clever and level-headed. There's no way he'd agree to meet you under such short notice and I don't suggest you fight your way through, he'd escape too quickly... I've heard from my cousin that Fist takes walk-ins for employment. I'm not sure what takes place there, but it might be the only way in. _

_Whatever way you choose, it is imperative that it be done soon. Saren probably ordered him to kill the Quarian and if Fist has truly left the Broker, then his time is short. The Shadow Broker doesn't leave loose ends. _

_In either event, thank you for bringing me to the Normandy, the crew is making me feel very welcomed._

_Best of luck._

_P.s. Garrus is doing well. He's awake now and being tended to. They explained the situation and he agrees that coming aboard was the best idea._

_-Dr. Michel_

Shepard leans back in her chair. If an assassin was after Fist, this gamble she was taking could be ruined. She needed this data. She taps her fingers against the holographic keypads, letting her know her plans. The second message on the news feed catches her attention...

_Sender: Beginners._

_Subject: Your Beginnings..._

_We once again thank you for taking the time to stop by. We—_

Shepard reads through the message, hounding through the useless words in attempt to find the results from the amniocentesis she took earlier.

_-We are glad to inform you of the cost for a traditional amnio- _

"Nope...Nope...Nope..." she mumbles to herself.

_-results show that your healthy baby is a-_

A smile spreads across Shepard's face. Finally receiving an answer

* * *

Shepard lies down in her bed, listening to the crib's music box-like melody. It's a beautiful but sad melody, something that could calm even the most pained hearts...

Her tired eyes close as the void draws her in. The bright pink mobile spins delicately in place above the crib.

**Post-notes: Aahhhhh this was a nice chapter :). I enjoyed writing it at my own pace... It's a girl :D! I recently played The Citadel DLC and came up with some great ideas to pursue upon as well as an original character based off of one of my friends...**

**I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story! And I'm so happy that **_**I**_** enjoy writing it. With Dementia, it was always such a hassle because almost no one would comment on it...and the ones who did, I had to beg them to. With Routine Mission, I gave myself a storyline I know by heart as well as some freedom to bend it the way I like it to bend. It also probably helps that I do around 3,000 words per chapter (except the first one) instead of around maybe 600 with Dementia. My writing is better, I'm a lot more comfortable with this writing style, and I have a lot of time and support to do this. My writing/reading life is pretty perfect... **_**Except**_** the fact that Moranth hasn't continued Conflict of Interests in about a year. Ugh hurry the hell up lol. I'm dyin.**

**I've been getting a lot of private messages (most of them polite) from people stating that I'm not portraying Ashley correctly, it's true. She was not like this in the game. It might seem a bit random but have you guys seen **_**Boy in the striped pajamas**_**? You know how the mom seemed a little bit biased against the Jews? And then all that changes when he helps her son? She **_**matured**_**. She grew up. Her character is developing. I like to think I'm doing the same with Ashley. I just wanted to clarify that. And for those of you who asked: no I wasn't offended. **

**Review. Follow. Like my page on Facebook (Mass Effect by Celestiallight) so you can see my inspiration and concept art I leave around there.**

**Thank you guys again for reading. I really love this little "relationship" we have ;). **

**May your Internet lead you to great stories…**

**-CelestialLight.**


	7. New kids on the block

**Pre-notes: Once again there are a few semi-sexual themes. Chora's Den, you know how it is...**

**Oh... And torture too... Damn... For a Paragon, Shepard's pretty messed up.**

_Only a few hours left..._

* * *

Shepard steps in sync with Jared as they head towards Fist's room. She had approached her boyfriend-or at least that's what Jared told her to call him- with the intent of joining the "gang". She told him that she was being discharged from the Alliance military for excessive fraternization and therefore needed a job to keep her house. To say the stripper was ecstatic would be an understatement; he barely gave her time to finish her sentence before he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her into Chora's Den to meet her new boss.

"You're gonna love it 'ere!" he says as they push through the crowd, "I'll even put a good word in for you-dn't thank me; we'll be spending a lotta... time together..." he whispers, showing his red teeth through a side smile.

"That's... generous... Thank you."

"Okay, so don't be nervous; Fist is gonna ask for a private dance. It'll only be you and him. I also heard that 'e'll give ya a bigger salary if ya su-" Jared starts before Shepard cuts him off.

"Yeah... I'm good without that", she says...

_Just Fist and I... Shouldn't be too hard..._

"Fist!" Jared calls, knocking on the door, "Got a new worker for ya and boy is she a looker!" Jared turns to Shepard and smiles, "Shouldn't be too long now."

The door hisses open, an impatient looking man with a close-cropped buzz cut steps through. "G'damn! I told you not to bug me!" he grunts, brown eyes drifting to Shepard. "Who's the slut?" he asks.

"My name is... Lisa, sir. It'd be a pleasure to..._work_... for you", she purrs in a seductive tone, "Been waiting for a chance."

"Well now's your opportunity", he purrs back, "Come on in, and we'll see if we can't get you a job." The man turns and walks back into his office signaling for 'Lisa' to follow him. Shepard gives Jared one last look before following.

"Good luck!" Jared calls as the door closes.

* * *

"I'm likin' it so far", Fist says as she grinds her hips in his lap. She roughly grabs hold of his collar, pulling his face closer to her, letting her hot breath mingle with his. "Liking this too. Like it when girls are forceful", he says taking in her smell of perfume. Her eyes drift up to the holo-clock on the wall.

_12:49 p.m. E-time_

Early in the morning, Shepard had received more information about Fist's hit on the Quarian. She had Garrus use his C-sec codes to sift through Chora's Den surveillance cameras to get more info on Fist. They eventually narrowed down the timescale to 1:00 p.m. E-time.

Shepard looks back down at Fist, "You like girls who are forceful?" she asks, pulling his face to hers, giving the impression that she'll kiss him.

"Mmhmm."

Fist licks his dry, twitching lips as hers draw closer. When their lips stand barely a centimeter away from each other, a grin crosses her face, "Then you're gonna love this." The hand holding his shirt tightens as she launches his head backwards before ripping him back; her fist meets his face halfway. A wet cracking sound becomes drowned out by his own screams that echo throughout the room. Shepard repeats the action: throwing his head back and smashing her fist into his face as she pulls him back. Fist gurgles and groans as she stops, blood bursting from his nose and mouth. She leans in closely to his ear, still purring in a seductive tone, "You ordered a hit on a Quarian. Where is she? Where's it taking place?"

The man mumbles something unintelligible. Shepard leans her ear closer to hear. "Come again?"

"...fu.. Fuck off whore."

She grabs his close cut hair and throws the man to the ground in front of her. Her foot buries itself into his ribs the second Fist hits the ground. She kicks again, ignoring the shallow cries from the bleeding man. "Not the answer I was looking for. Tell me where the hit is going to take place!" She launches another kick into the man in the fetal position. "It's simple Fist. You of all people should know how these things work. You tell me what I need to know and I bathe you in medi-gel and you're free to go", she says, "Don't you think it'd be worth it?" She stands above the man, waiting for an answer. He mumbles and shakes his head. Shepard sighs and continues kicking, "You're really starting to piss me off, Fist. Just tell me where the damn Quarian is and I let you go! No one is going to save you. I know you tell your employees to not bother you. I also know that this room's sound-proof so you can have your way with the strippers discreetly. I'm using your own securities against you", she says, giving his ribs another kick, "Have something to tell me?" Fist ignores her. She rolls him onto his back, "Dammit, Fist! My life is on the line and my survival depends on this! There's nothing I'm not willing to do right now!" She yells, her foot hovering above the man's crotch, "Tell me where the damn Quarian is!" The man remains silent, her foot rises up into the air, "One!" She yells. The man still remains unresponsive, "Two!" Shepard's leg twitches with anticipation as she raises it higher, "Th-"

"OKAY!" Fist cries weakly, "It's gonna be in one of the alleys near the markets!"

A smile spreads across Shepard's face as she kneels down beside the man, "That's what I needed to know. Thank you ", she says as she cracks his nose back into place. The man screams at the top of his lungs, spit and blood gurgling out of his mouth as his throat contracts. She looks back up at the holo-clock...

_12:57p.m. E-time_

"Well good luck with the medical procedures." She sets a medi-gel kit beside the man and makes her way for the door, a little wary of the blood decorating her civvies. She stops... how the hell was she going to explain being covered in blood.

A knock at the door pulls her from her thoughts. "Fist?" a deep voice calls from behind it. Shepard looks desperately for a place to hide as the man knocks again, "Open up, Fist!" The door slides open as she dives behind the couch. A Krogan clad in jet black armor lit up with bright green piping walks through. "Ahh Fist", he rumbles, "Girl troubles?" He asks with a chuckle. The man on the floor attempts to crawl away as the giant draws closer, shaking the floor with his steps. "I'm not sure what made you think you could escape the Shadow Broker- c'mon Fist you know better than that... Betraying him for Saren? Not your best idea... But it was your last. No one gets away with betrayal in this business." The man on the floor screams for mercy as the Krogan launches into the air above him, coming down fist first into the man's skull. A blood red field of biotics explode around him as he connects; crushing Fist's head.

"Annnnnd my job is done", he says as he stands and shakes the pieces of skull and clumps of skin and hair off of his three-fingered hand. "You can come out now, Shepard." Shepard remains still as the Krogan's heavy footsteps thump closer to the couch. His heavily-armored head peers over the sofa, "You think you can infiltrate Chora's Den and expect an agent of the Broker not to know? Come on, Shepard."

* * *

"So who are you?" Shepard asks as they rush through the bar.

"Urdnot Wrex. I'm a bounty hunter for the Shadow Broker."

Shepard steps by Jared sprawled out in his own blood on the floor, his hand stiffly wrapped around a gun. "And you massacred the entire staff to get to Fist?"

"Yep... Well almost all of them. There was this girl working for C-sec. The dumb girl walked in front of her co-worker's gun! I slapped her miserable ass with just enough medi-gel to crawl to a cab", he says with a laugh. "And as for the rest of the staff... they're very multi-talented."

The two step out of the bar, walking along the metal trail, "How did you know all of this? About me? About the girl?"

"Working for the Shadow Broker has its perks. If you're high enough on the ladder, you never walk into something blind."

"What do you know about the Shadow Broker? Other than the fact that he's your boss?"

"Pretty much nothing. No one ever speaks to him; he's not a guy you want to mess with either."

"Why's that?"

"He has leverage on everyone. He could destroy your reputation, your career, in less than a minute—hell; he could even kill you within a day if he wanted to... That's why I'm here. No one betrays the Shadow Broker."

"Are you loyal to him?"

"As long as he pays me. I need him for the money; he needs me for the kills."

"Well you seem to be capable."

"That's what my advertisement says."

Shepard chuckles lightly, "You have an advertisement?"

Wrex pulls a datapad out from a pocket in his jet black armor.

* * *

_Some asshole kill your family? Caught your boss screwing your sister? Then maybe you need a Krogan to kill his miserable ass._

_My name is Urdnot Wrex and I kill dumbasses on a regular basis. With biotics or strength powerful to rip a Yahg in half, I doubt you could find a better suited "businessman" to fix your problems._

_Worried about law enforcement? Don't. Being friends with the Shadow Broker has its benefits, especially when government and political parties hide like Pyjacks at the mention of his name._

_Worried about my qualifications? Don't. With more than six hundred years of killing dumbasses and perfecting my biotics, you'll find me more than capable of hunting down your competition!_

_Powers_

_Nova._

_Carnage._

_Krogan charge._

_Krogan regeneration._

_Weapon training:_

_My Savage shotgun._

_Preferred armor:_

_Heavy as hell!_

_So why wait? Gut that piece of shit today!_

* * *

"Very... Nice"

* * *

"What's with the drone?" a Turian asks, puffing smoke against the Quarian's ruby mask.

In front of him stands a young Quarian crossing her arms defiantly. "I don't take chances", she replies. The bright pink combat drone floats lazily beside her, shining light upon her Colossus exo-suit in the darkness of the alley.

The Turian chuckles amusedly, spewing smoke out the sides of his mouth, "For such a demure Quarian, you're pretty hostile when you're angry." He runs his talon down the side of her shoulder, "It's pretty cute."

Tali slaps his hand away, "Don't touch me", she says, taking a step back. "Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"

The Turian notes the girl's hand twitching closer to the shotgun on her lower back. "They'll be here... Actually-" he says, pulling his wrist up in front of his face. His holo-watch lights up.

_1:01 p.m. E-time_

"It looks like they're late... Shame."

A roar cascades through the alley. Both the Turian and Quarian turn to see a Krogan in jet-black armor charging directly at them. Tali dives out of the way as the giant steamrolls the screaming Turian into the wall.

"Never seen a Krogan in action before", calls a woman at the edge of the alley.

The Krogan chuckles as he tosses the lifeless Turian to the ground, "Well it looks like it's your lucky day, Shepard."

"I should've known that bosh'tet would've set me up", says the Quarian as she levels her shotgun at the Krogan, "But that doesn't explain who you people are." Two drones flank the girl as she glances between the Krogan and Human. The bright pink drone drifts agitatedly around her legs while off to the side, a sentry turret glides back and forth, suspended in the air. The bright white drone hovering around her head seems to twitch in anticipation.

Wrex laughs roughly at the girl's callousness, "A shotgun and three defense drones... There anything you _don't_ have?"

"An answer", she says coldly. "I have been on the run from assassins and mercenaries for the last few days. Forgive me if I seem a bit pessimistic, but give me a reason and I'll have Chiktikka, Mabaren and Navie tear you to shreds."

"This girl has spunk."

Shepard walks closer to the girl, "Understandably. My name is Shepard. I'm on trial for the murder of Nihlus Kryik. I need that info you have to convince the Council of my innocence."

"So you're not allied with Saren and the Geth?" she asks, slowly lowering her shotgun.

"No."

The girl hooks her Avalanche shotgun to the magnet holster on her lower back. 'Chiktikka' and 'Navie' fizzle at Tali's neural command. Mabaren zooms over to the girl's hand and shuts down; folding into a small oval of metal that she stuffs into her pocket. "Then maybe I can repay you for saving my life... My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

* * *

Tali's light purple omni-tool glows slightly as the audio plays throughout the Council chambers.

"Eden Prime was a major victory", says a bone-chilling voice. "The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." The words seem to vibrate through the room and the people standing amongst its grandeur.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

"Nihlus was investigating... He's been eliminated. The Council won't know about this. We will not have any interference."

The room comes to a suffocating silence. The triumvirate as well as Shepard's group- Udina, Anderson, Kaidan, Ashley, Garrus, Wrex, Tali and even Shepard herself wait for something to take place...

Tevos shatters the static atmosphere. "This... is hard to comprehend... Saren had trained Nihlus since he joined the Spectres..."

"You wanted proof? There you have it!" calls Udina.

"Then there can be no doubt. Saren's gone rogue and Shepard is innocent..." says Valern.

Sparatus growls at the idea of being proven wrong by a Human, "And what about the abduction of a C-sec officer and a Doctor? Or the raid on Chora's Den? Regardless of Saren's actions we can't just dismiss those charges!"

"She did what she had to", the Asari councilor says. The way she spoke those words and the tone that it was said in gives Shepard an uneasy feeling. The thing about Asari is that they're unpredictable. Most view them as a beautiful people; scientists, artists, sensitive women with amazing creativity. All of these things are true, of course, but the thing people seem to forget, ignore, or are generally too naive or stupid to notice is that they're thinkers. You might think Salarians would take that role in stride, being the scientists of the galaxy, but Salarians are somewhat predictable. They focus more on stability of their race; preservation for their future. Apart from the Genophage, they mostly keep to themselves- with Asari, it was the opposite. They thought whatever they well pleased to and made no effort hiding it. Shepard may be proven to be innocent- for the murder of Nihlus- but that doesn't stop the cold chill from running up her spine. "The galaxy needs people like that- _we_ need people like that." The Asari flashes a smile to Sparatus, "Most acceptable for Spectre induction..."

"What!? No!" screams the Turian.

Valern joins in on the smile, "The girl has outstanding wit and intellect. She did whatever it took to get the job done."

Shepard finally steps forward, drawing the attention of the political gods before her, "I'm ready to take on that responsibility- _Humanity_ is ready to take on that responsibility."

"I agree with Shepard, Councilors", says Udina, "Whenever Humanity has a chance to prove itself, you shun it! Give us this chance!"

The Asari and Salarian councilor turn their pressuring gaze back to Sparatus. The Turian growls and lowers his mandibles in frustration. He gives an angered snort before nodding. Tevos looks upon Shepard with an emotion of pride, "Commander Shepard: step forward."

She does what she's told; putting one armored leg in front of the other until she stands tall above the garden concealed by glass below her. She gives her team one last look before she faces the triumvirate. Crowds of people of all races seem to swarm to the balconies above her like ants to honey. Each bares a face of confusion, excitement, anger or positivity.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are the protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first Human Spectre, Shepard", Tevos says with a smile, "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

Spectre Shepard bows her head, "I'm honored, madam councilor. It is a great day for both the Humans and the Council. I believe it will mark the beginning of a new alliance between us."

"So it will..."

"So...", the Spectre says, raising her head, "What happens now?"

"The evidence you gave us was irrefutable", speaks Sparatus, "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"I recognized the other voice, the one speaking with Saren... Matriarch Benezia." The Asari visibly tenses as the name slips past her lips.

Shepard picks up on her skittishness, "Who is she?" she asks.

"Matriarchs are powerful Asari who have entered the final stage of their life. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"She'll be brought in too", speaks Valern, "What I'm more interested in is the Reapers. What do you know about them?" he asks.

"Nothing more than what Tali brought to us... I might have heard their name somewhere on the extranet. I'll try to learn more about them."

"Actually..." the Quarian speaks, snatching everyone's attention, "I looked through the Geth's memory core when I heard the audio."

"And? What did you find?" asks Valern.

"It mentioned that the Reapers were responsible for the Prothean's disappearance fifty-thousand years ago... They're a race of machines the Geth seem to revere as gods. They think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back."

"That seems a little bit far-fetched…"

"Artificial Intelligences don't follow organics without a good reason."

"That would make sense but do we even know what the Conduit is?"

"No", Shepard says, "But if it's something that can bring the Reapers back then it's not something we can let Saren get his hands on."

"This whole discussion on whether or not there are 'Reapers' is irrelevant right now. We have other concerns." Tevos waves away the crowd forming on the balconies. "Saren has gone rogue and allied with the Geth."

"We also have two criminals to deal with", the Turian councilor hisses, "A cop that abandons his post and a murderous Krogan to boot..."

"Wait... What?" Garrus says. "We assisted Commander Shepard in her investigation!"

"Sure", says Wrex, "The Shadow Broker will get me out in a coupla hours anyway."

Anderson creeps closer to Shepard, "Spectres have the authority to give immunity", he whispers.

She nods and holds her chin high like a Spectre should, "I give them immunity. They saved my life."

Tevos grins, "Loyal", she purrs, "I see the makings of a fine Spectre."

"Thank you, madam councilor, and about Saren..." She looks to Anderson who gives her a nod of approval, "...I would be honored to hunt him down."

The Council draws quiet; its members look between one another. "Thank you, Shepard. Do you have a ship?" they ask.

"The Normandy", Anderson says, standing next to the Spectre.

"Excellent. We'll have our people search for leads. When they find one it'll be sent to you. For now, we're sending you to Pinnacle station to receive Spectre training. If there is nothing else..." Tevos says, giving a few moments for anyone to continue, "Then this meeting is adjourned."

Shepard turns to her group as the triumvirate leaves. Kaidan pushes his way to the front; a smile pulls at his lips. "A Spectre", he says, "Congratulations, Shepard!"

"Thanks, Alenko. It's a little surreal right now..."

"I can imagine. But if anyone deserves to take that title, then it's you."

Ashley laughs, "Way to be a fanboy, Lt." She playfully jabs him in the shoulder as Shepard steps past the two. "Careful you don't make your crush too obvious."

"So..." the Spectre says as she approaches Garrus, Tali and Wrex, "What are you going to do now?"

The Krogan lets out a low gruff from inside his helmet, "The Broker wants me to join you. 'Pparently he wants Saren dead."

"I'll take all the help I can get. What about you, officer?"

"I don't think I'm an officer anymore, Shepard", Garrus says dryly, gingerly rubbing his injured arm. "If you don't mind... I'd like to join as well. I can't let that bastard get away with what he's done." The Turian offers his talon to partake in a Human gesture.

Shepard grabs his hand and shakes it roughly, "Good to have you aboard, Vakarian." She faces the Quarian, picking up the girl's twitchy fingers looping around each other. It's a little bit too obvious she's never been in the presence of so many aliens at once. "Miss Zorah, I'm not going to ask you to join me. I wouldn't want to interfere with your Pilgrimage."

"You know about the Pilgrimage?"

"Yes. It's when you're old enough to fend for yourself. They send you out into the galaxy to find something worthwhile to prove-"

"She's coming along with you, Shepard", Udina orders.

"Any particular reason why you're telling me what to do, Udina?" She asks bitterly.

"Yes I do, Shepard. This young woman aided us in exposing Saren's treachery to the council. How would it look if Saren sent an assassin after her? How do you think the Quarian flotilla would react to that? How do you think the council would react to that? You're bringing her, Shepard", the ambassador says, "My reputation is on the line."

_So that's what it comes down to._

Shepard knew she didn't like Udina for some reason. Now she knows why. The man doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone but himself. A woman could be beaten in front of him and the only thing he'd be worried about would be making sure blood wouldn't be splattered on his suit. "Alright Udina. Tali, would you like to join us?"

"I would be grateful, Shepard."

* * *

At the end of the day a person must learn something of value. Some people learn that a minute wasted is eternally lost. Some people discover the value of friendship. The lessons you learn are ultimately the things you are left with when your back is against the wall. Shepard... Shepard learns that maybe you can depend on your crew. They'll always come through.

The blonde woman stops at the C-sec elevator knowing that on the top of the lift awaits the Normandy, her gleaming metal coat shining brightly for all who pass by. Her newfound crew fills the elevator.

_Maybe it's time for a rest..._

"Go go go!" Screams a C-sec captain to his officers, "I want you there five minutes ago- move!" The officers run haphazardly through the academy, shoving by people as they storm to the embassy elevator. "I said move it, schoolgirls!" The Turian yells, "We got a Volus broker being held hostage by some crazy ass kid so you'd better run!"

_Or maybe not..._

Shepard halts as she stands in front of her team. She spins on her heel and follows the crowd of officers.

"Where are you going?" Ashley calls from behind her.

"Go on without me. I'll be there soon!" Shepard grabs the Turian captain's shoulder and spins him around to face her. "What's going on here?"

The captain smacks her hand away in disdain, "Who the hell are you?"

"A Spectre. Mind answering my question?"

"Oh shit", he says, "Heard about that. Congratulations. About ten minutes ago, we received a report that some Human kid went into Barla Von's office and the next thing we hear is a scream followed by an onslaught of biotics. Some officers there tried to reason with the asshole but he's either ignoring them or he doesn't notice. I'm sending my team there now to intimidate him; maybe convince him to surrender."

"I'm coming with. Spectre business."

"Alright. Might get messy. Follow me."

**Post-notes: aawwww I'm done! Thank God!**

**Yes. Krogans have red biotics. If Hudson can "artistically" explode everything we've ever loved in three different colors, I can make biotics different colors.**

**I finally introduced more characters! I cannot wait until my characters can have an actual conversation on the Normandy!**

**I was hoping one of you would pick up on the reference I made with Tali's drones. One is named Chiktikka who apparently is a pet from... Neverwinter Nights? Is that right? Anyway, the sentry turret is name Mabaren which is a reference to Dragon Age's Mabari dogs, and the defense drone was named Navie after... Well you'd better know... I'll give you a hint if you don't: "Hey! Listen!"**

**Yes that is my original character I mentioned at the end. Can't wait! :D**

**Review. Follow. Like my page on Facebook (Mass Effect by Celestiallight) so you can see my inspiration and concept art I leave around there.**

**P.s. people say I'm annoying in my post-notes. They don't realize that I don't give a shit lol. YOLO.**

**-CelestialLight***


	8. Bon Voyage

**Pre-note: Writing this chapter a little differently. It's not something I'm going to continually do, but it's good to shakes things up a little bit. You'll see what I mean.**

**radiogirl79, CommanderHawke667, Morum98: Welcome to CelestialLight stories :)**

_Better late than never but better never rushed._

* * *

_Sender: Shepard_

_Receiver: Anderson_

_Well we are all settled on the Normandy. Still feels weird being in charge..._

_The crew all settled into the ship. Some picked up jobs, maybe to take their minds off things. The Lieutenant is working right outside my room (Still not used to saying that) on the terminal in the mess hall. Probably going through combat situations. Chief Williams is tending to the weapons and armor downstairs. I'm not sure if she knows how to fix scratches on armor with omni-gel; maybe I'll show her. The Quarian quickly volunteered to work under Adams in the drive core. Glad to have her with us; she's found a way to reduce heat emissions when the Normandy is in stealth drive. Garrus is calibrating the Mako's gun and Wrex is mulling over things that happened centuries ago. _

_About that kid... the one in Barla Von's office? We subdued him but..._

Four hours earlier

The C-sec captain grabs some lackey's megaphone, "Come out kid!" he calls, "You're surrounded!" Captain Bryhl had led Shepard on a short trek from the academy, across the Presidium's river and into the Financial district. Scores of officers surround the door to Barla Von's office, guns drawn, omni-tools prepped and biotics lit as the tension grows. "Last chance kid."

The tension grows minute by minute as the "kid" remains unresponsive to the captain's demands. It is when the captain issues the order to storm the office does the door hiss open to reveal a boy dressed in ripped jeans and an equally ripped hoodie who can in no way be over twenty, his hands wrapped securely around the Volus's shoulder piping. His eyes hold a fierce sapphire blue to them; his messy ebony hair reflects the Citadel's artificial daylight. The boy's face holds a look of confusion or frustration, maybe both. "Need", he says.

The captain lowers his pistol slightly, "Need? What do you need, boy?"

The boy lifts the struggling Volus into the air, "Need", he says again. "Need... to know."

Shepard levels Faith at the kid. "Put him down", the Spectre says, "We can figure out what you need but we need you to put Barla down."

The boy hesitates a second, clearly thinking about the outcome of what choices he was given. He looks around nervously before unceremoniously dropping the Volus to the ground. In that moment Bryhl squeezes the trigger of his pistol. A shot rings out, shocking everyone as the bullet buries itself into the boy's stomach. The kid screams in pain as his knees collapse from underneath him. A lone paramedic rushes the Volus away from the scene as a group of officers hold the boy to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Don't trust biotics. Nothing personal." Captain Bryhl motions for Shepard to follow him. "Impossible to trust someone who can kill you with a thought. No offense intended of course."

"I understand the Turian military doesn't appreciate biotics as much as other races but that doesn't justify shooting someone who was willing to cooperate!"

"Look Spectre, I doubt the kid's gonna die. Probably just unconscious." The captain and Spectre look down at the unconscious boy; blood pools from the boy's stomach, puddling onto the floor. "See? Probably the best sleep the shit's gotten in a long time."

Shepard pushes the officers aside as she kneels down, applying medi-gel to the boy's wound. "And the fact that he's discharging an overwhelming amount of blood?" she asks.

"I thought all Humans bled more than other races", he says with a shrug, "My bad", he says, not even attempting to feign concern.

Shepard has always hated the fact that other species see Humans as useless or less sentient than them. This Turian doesn't actively disprove this theory.

The Spectre stands to the captain, face close to his as she holds Bryhl by his bony collar. "You might regret saying that to the first Human Spectre who also happens to be a biotic." A grunt comes from the boy, catching both of their attentions as he wakes with a start, kicking and screaming against the officers holding him down. A thin veil of light envelopes the boy, slowly getting brighter and brighter.

Bryhl shakes free from the distracted woman's hands, "Spirits!" he breathes as the boy starts to lighten with white energy.

"Hold him down!" Shepard shrieks, pushing down on the flailing kid's healed stomach. "Dammit! Hold him down!"

"I! I! I DON'T KNOW!" The kid screams, completely enveloped in his blinding white light. The kid gives one last scream before a powerful force explodes everyone into the dark recesses of their minds.

* * *

_The kid is an extremely powerful biotic. He discharged a couple walls of pure white biotics. I think the part that chills me the most is that it seemed as if he didn't mean to. He might not have control over his dark energy output. When I woke up, the officers were spread out within thirty feet of where we were initially. All were okay, mind you, a couple of people sustained concussions... Including me_

Shepard massages her sore skull.

_Dr. Chakwas is helping with it... Other than that we were fine. It was about half-an-hour before we found the kid. He was running around the Wards- completely healed. No amount of medi-gel can close that wound so quickly. It's not natural for someone of his age to be shot (obviously), pass out for about five minutes before using unbelievably powerful biotics to knock his attackers out and then run two miles away. There's something about him. I would say 'wrong with him' but it's definitely not a disability. I had to put a few rounds into him to get him to sleep. I then had Dr. Michel (who thankfully works just minutes away from where we were) overload his body on medi-gel. He's in an induced coma in the Normandy's sick bay but Dr. Chakwas says he's recovering faster than he should be. She says he has an incredibly high metabolism and something like a healing factor. We're keeping him under observation for a while... Well... We don't know how long a "while" will be; Karin says she has to continually increase the dosage to keep him under... I hope when he wakes up we'll be able to reason with him. _

_Not much else happened after that... Well... Except that you left me a ship to captain! Dammit, Anderson. It's not that I'm ungrateful, it's just... So weird... I even gave a speech to the crew._

One hour ago

"Intercom's open if you want to say a few words", the pilot says, leisurely leaning back in his chair. His hand glides over a few screens in front of him. A blank terminal pops up, a silhouette of a microphone glows slightly on the hologram.

"Looks like I don't have much choice", she mutters under her breath. She moves closer to the terminal, twitchy lips looking for the right words. "Crew", she starts, "This was originally supposed to be another routine shakedown run. Well, we all know that's no longer the case. Things spiraled out of control on Eden Prime and we were thrust into a political shit-storm by the Council's assumption. We cleared things between us and I became the first Human Spectre assigned with the mission to take down the real renegade, the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius. We enlisted the help of several non-Alliance specialists; all will be treated with the utmost respect." She pauses, not sure where to go next, "...We're going after Saren. He's not going to get away, not after all he's done. I will not rest until he's apprehended or dead. I expect the same out of you." She closes the terminal, breathing deeply as she steps back, still not used to the feeling of even higher authority.

"Nicely said, Comm- Captain... Spectre... Spectre-Captain-Shepard-who-commands", the pilot sputters.

"Let's get this bird in the air, Joker", the Spectre-Captain-Shepard-who-commands says, "Set a course for Pinnacle station, Phoenix system, Argos Rho cluster."

* * *

_I tried to be "nicer" like you had suggested. I still don't understand the point in doing so, but it seems to work so why the hell not; this whole mission has been pushing me outside my comfort zone. I just... _

_Never mind. Sooner we catch that Turian bastard, the sooner I'll be able to return home with a family. God, I hope my stomach doesn't start bulging before I'm done. Imagine the armor._

_-Shepard._

**x Message sent x**

Shepard sits back in the chair, rolling the knots out of her neck. That made two messages sent tonight; one for Hackett and one for Anderson. The most frustrating part was the fact that the terminal didn't have copy & paste abilities. There was only one last thing she had to do before she could call it a night. Her fingers glide over the holo-keys, a document bearing confidential information from the Migrant Fleet expands into the screen.

_"Shepard" vas Normandy,_

_We approve the transfer request procured by the daughter of Admiral Rael'Zorah. _

_The fleet trains its pilgrims for all sorts of dangerous scenarios and events that could possibly befall them on their journey. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya joined the engineering division of training. She is a brilliant technician even among the Quarians. She's got a knack for developing machinery of all kinds, hacking, technical supports and problem solving. We equipped her with three drones: a defense drone that will glide around her head and shoulders, the defense drone- Navie, as she likes to call it- provides shield support and an application that electrocutes hostiles via neural command, a sentry turret named Mabaren which activates and fires like a common assault rifle, and the combat drone, Chiktikka which reacts to the user's thought process and can be manipulated into providing ground support. Tali is also equipped with a shield boost all on her Nexus omni-tool. The app disperses a positive field of dark energy that instantly repairs shields. It's a useful tool that unfortunately overclocks the omni-tool's mainframe; the cooldown time grows between each use._

_The fleet welcomes the idea of mixing experiences with other races during the child's Pilgrimage. However, should news of Tali'Zorah's harm or death come to us, you may be tried for fleet endangerment. Keep her safe._

_- Adm. Shala'Raan._

Shepard closes her terminal, yawning wearily as she drags her feet to her new bed. She lays upon the firm leather, sheet-less and blanket-less bed.

She can't explain it but instead of feeling resentment or frustration about the last few days or the days to come; instead she feels... hopeful... Hope... She likes that word. She feels a few taps from inside her stomach. She folds her hands on top of the sensation and closes her eyes.

_Looks like Hope likes it too..._

* * *

The fires and screams from her home town of Edge dilute and dissolve around her as a repetitive noise echoes through her secluded space of mind.

"Shepard?" a warped voice calls, pulling the woman from the dark recesses of her mind.

"Whaaat?" She calls, gingerly rubbing the flare of pain in her skull.

"It's Kaidan."

"Yeah I figured."

"...We're going to be docking at Pinnacle station in about an hour... I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast together."

Shepard pinches the bridge of her nose. This Lieutenant wasn't technically breaking regulations since this was now a Spectre mission. "Sure. Anything good?"

"Cold oatmeal and protein bars."

"Sounds fun."

The woman draws up from the cot, stretching her arms as Kaidan leaves to prepare a "meal".

The cool silky material glides down her leg. She shakes her foot free of the clothing as she steps over the cold tile to her new closet. She snugs the light Alliance blues around her waist, suit tightening as she fastens the belts and straps.

She steps into the mess hall. Kaidan stands at the far end of the room, quickly tossing food together.

"This isn't a date, Lieutenant", says Shepard.

Kaidan chuckles in response, "Never said it was, Shepard. Just thought we'd get to know each other a little better. We'll be working together for a while." He sets the food on the table and pulls a seat for his commander.

"Kaidan, I've told you before-"

"I know, Commander. But there's nothing wrong with knowing the people who serve under you, is there?" he says.

"Not other than it's against regulations to fraternize."

His brow quirks up in amusement, "It's a Spectre mission now, right? It's now just a moral thing. Nothing wrong with knowing the people who put their lives on the line."

"Fine Kaidan", she says, "You win." She sits down bitterly in her seat as the man drops a bland protein bar, a bowl of equally bland oatmeal, and a water bottle in front of her.

"Not my favorite but good conversations are just as worthwhile, eh Shepard?" The man props himself up in his own chair, setting his folded hands upon the table and smiling at the beautiful woman. "So... Where are you from, first of all?"

"Mindoir."

"Tell me about that place."

"No."

Kaidan pauses, obviously taken aback, "Alright... Hobbies?"

"None."

"Absolutely none?"

"Yep."

"Well... Family?"

"Nope."

"Can I know your real name?" He asks as he leans back in his chair, a quizzical look across his face.

Shepard stands from the table, taking her water bottle in hand and walking towards the elevator. "Sorry Kaidan but I'm not a big fan of personal questions."

"Later Shepard."

Sociable the dossier says; hell if they hadn't hit the description spot on.

* * *

"I just don't think we should allow aliens access to the most developed frigate in the Alliance, Commander", says Ashley, her oil-stained arms cross as she leans back against her workbench.

"I can understand your concern, Williams", Shepard says, Anderson's nagging voice reminding her to play nice to those underneath her. "As I understand, you haven't had a lot of experience with non-Alliance races?"

"It's a little more than that, Shepard, but yes that's the short version. I just wanted to let you know that I think we should watch ourselves around them. They're a dangerous bunch." The girl rubs her forehead with the back of her hand, smearing grease and oil across her skin as she huffs, "I just wanted to make sure you were in charge, ma'am."

"I am", the Spectre says, "But it's necessary that we work alongside others on this mission. Even if we don't want to, we'd still be pressured by Udina, Anderson—hell; even the Council would scold us for not bringing them along."

"I guess that makes sense... Do you?" the Soldier asks.

"What?"

"Do you want aliens aboard?"

The question catches the Sentinel by surprise. She takes a moment to ponder. "I think it's beneficial for all sides. It shows that Humanity is mature enough to handle more than themselves."

"And the fact that they're aliens?"

"I honestly don't care about what a person looks like. If they're not civilians, they're behind me on the battlefield or torn apart in front of my gun. Anyone who betrays my trust dies. Anyone who upholds it lives. It's as simple as that."

Ashley pauses and then nods, "I... That's a good way of thinking, Shepard." The girl looks at the guns on the table before turning around and disassembling Kaidan's Judgement pistol. The girl begins to clean the grime from the venting chamber, "Thanks for the talk, Commander. I have some duties to finish but I wouldn't mind talking later, ma'am."

"As you were, Chief."

Shepard walks by Wrex, promptly pulling free the Tuchankan cigar from the Krogan's rough lips as she strolls to the drive core, "No smoking on my ship, Urdnot"; she says as she crushes it in her hands and lets the dust spill through her fingers. The Krogan mumbles some choice words under his breath as he huffs and leans back against the storage boxes.

She steps into the engineering deck, momentarily dazed by the light radiating from the Tantalus drive core. Before Eden Prime, Shepard had a chance to chat with most of the crew when they boarded; they had all treated her with respect, but there was one who stood out to her. Engineer Gregory Adams, took charge of the core. He single-handedly set up Tantalus, fixed his co-workers' mistakes and explained to her how it worked to mask the Normandy's heat output during stealth drive all at the same time. In less than a minute he had finished a day's work as they talked. She had to salute him.

Shepard walks by Adams, nodding and receiving a nod as she passes. She sees a dark exo-suit huddled in the corner of the room, rapidly tapping away on a terminal. She flinches as Shepard taps her shoulder. "Dammit!" she cries, "You scared me, Shepard."

"Sorry Tali. Just wanted to see how you were settling in."

"Oh good. I'm good, Shepard."

"You sure? You seem a bit antsy to me?"

The Quarian turns around, "...antsy?" she asks.

"Human expression; sorry. It's the same as anxious."

"Oh I just haven't had a lot of experience with Humans or technology this advanced."

_Advanced?_

"You think we have advanced technology?" Shepard asks, genuinely confused. "I would've figured that Quarians would have every other race trumped in technology."

_Maybe not the Salarians..._

"That seems to be a common misconception about us. We're not nearly as advanced as most races. Most of our time spent studying technology is dedicated to learning more about the Geth or refurbishing and repairing our ships."

"Refurbishing and repairing your ships? You need to study that?"

The Quarian sighs and leans against the guard rail, "Did someone tell you we have the biggest fleet, Shepard?" she asks. The woman nods. "That's only about half of our ships. The other half varies from Turian cruisers to Batarian fighters."

Shepard flinches at the mention of that race.

"And so we still need to learn a lot about them to repair them. I imagine we'd have the Salarians tied if we hadn't created the Geth..." The Quarian visibly saddens at the thought. "We would have done a lot if we didn't... But that's in the past, Shepard. We're on a mission to break apart an alliance between a Turian traitor and the Geth." The sad mood dissipates as the girl laughs, fogging up her visor, "And who knows", she says, mouth dripping with mirth, "Maybe we'll get lucky and blow them all up."

Shepard shares in the light-hearted humor, "Maybe Tali", she says, "You never know what's out there."

* * *

"You must be Shepard", an Asari clad in heavy blue armor says, her back turned to the blonde as she stares out the observation glass. The planet Vebinok floats softly in space. The window captures its beautiful glow and shine of the planet's rings. "Heard you were made the first Human Spectre. Good job."

"Thank you", says Shepard, "It is an h-"

"But", the Asari interrupts, turning to her. Her eyes are dark brown. Dark purple paint accents her light blue face, giving her a fierce and wicked look, "The real work starts now, here at Pinnacle station, the Spectre training ground. You will be put through all sorts of hell every day, and after you wake up each morning, you'll be put through it again. I am your trainer- your torturer. My name is Tela Vasir. Hope you're ready, Shepard, at the end of the week, you'll be wishing the Council had executed you."

**Post-notes: what? How'd I do this so soon? I'm sitting in Florida on spring break right now:|... I'm at Magic Kingdom at 5:26 my time (8:27 Florida time) waiting for the Electrical light parade in Main Street... And I finished... So quickly... What.**

**I introduced Tela Vasir! Ermahgerd! ERM SER ERXCERTED! So I'm not supposed to say this but I was staying at the Bay lake tower condo and for unknown reasons (for you) I was put into the Contemporary penthouse the same night. A penthouse! How does that happen? We also got four free tickets for a friend for free! It's been so awesome here! I just... Don't look forward to the flight back to California... But all in all this has been awesome so far! My first day at a park I experienced that Florida weather bi-polarness. I was at Hollywood studios, getting off of Rock'N'Rollercoaster when a dark cloud came zoomin over us. It started to drizzle and I was like "Okay" but then in less than twenty seconds (I swear to God) it became like a frickin hurricane! People were in the streets screamin and running into stores for cover from the pounding rain! I ended up drenched alongside my family. We almost missed our Sci-fi diner reservation! I sat in my seat wet! I had to dry myself with paper towels in the bathroom! **

**Okay okay. No more complaining... It's really great here and I come home soon!**

**Review. Follow. Like my page on Facebook (Mass Effect by Celestiallight) so you can see my inspiration and concept art I leave around there.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Can't wait for you to read it! Let me know what you think of my original character!**

**P.s. Kaidan is gettin friend-zonnnned ooooh.**

**-CelestialLight**


	9. Pinnacle station

**Pre-notes: This plane ride is taking way too long! I have a two hour layover in Phoenix Arizona in about an hour. Kill me plz.**

**Welcome, junkipii!**

**Abinostar50, SurvivorHawke, Angsty Shenko- I love you all!**

**And I love you, Mistress of Kickassery!**

**In this chapter, I'm trying to show Shepard in a more vulnerable light. Put aside the fact that she's an amazing Commander; she still has breaking points.**

_One, Two, Leave your crew._

_Three, Four, Worked to the core._

_Five, Six, Running 'til you're sick._

_Seven, Eight, Can't see straight._

_Nine, Ten, Do it all again._

* * *

"Hold it!"

The Asari Spectre paces around Shepard. The Human shakes with fatigue, her face drips with sweat, her trembling lips whisper a few choice words as her burning lungs struggle to expand. The woman's feet bury into the sand, arched up; her toes and the front end of her feet support her as she exerts her biotics. A sizable rock floats in front of her shakily.

"Hold it!"

The biotic veil around the boulder fades slowly as Shepard's breath comes in shallow, wheezy breaths.

"Hold it, Shepard! Hold it!"

Her final breaking point is reached. Bile rushes past the girl's throat and lips. The boulder thuds to the sandy ground as the girl falls along with it, curling in pain as she vomits forth into the ocean's waters. Shepard grabs hold of her skull, grabbing hold of the centerpiece of her crushing migraine. Tela walks around the poor girl, kicking her onto her back. The girl looks up at her, tears of pain running freely down her temples.

"Five seconds", she says to the panting girl, "You're weak. Do you really think you're going to catch Saren with piss-weak biotics like that? He will crush you!"

"I... Have a good... Crew..." Shepard pants.

"And you think they'll carry you through thick and thin?" Tela scoffs. "You're a Spectre now, Shepard. Spectres work alone." The Asari turns to the glass window at the far end of the synthetic beach, "Mission done!" she shouts.

The world slowly dissolves around them; grid lines replace the Tropical zone. Each particle of sand dissipates, every ounce of water evaporates. Even the rock Shepard failed to hold dissolves into nothing but air.

* * *

It had been a week since her arrival to Pinnacle station. Right from the start, Tela had cracked the whip. Within the first hour, Shepard had been sent to the holo-room for a ten mile run in armor. In any other occasion, a ten mile run would be nothing. Tela apparently knew this; that's why she ordered Shepard to run in the Volcanic simulation. The woman would grudgingly oblige the Asari's sick method of training. Running she did, through fields of ash and brimstone, over warped and buckled metal catwalks that stand high above the bubbling river of molten lava and noxious gas.

Shepard holds on to the burning handrails as she jogs across the catwalk. Over the uneven plates she occasionally trips but always catching herself before she loses balance. She can feel Tela's derogatory gaze beating down on her as well as the gazes of the other Spectres who gathered behind the glass at the far-side of the holo-room to watch her, making bets on how long the new girl will last.

A loud metal crack draws her attention from her audience. She looks at the far-side of the span, a metal structure connected to the bridge, unsheathes slowly from the rocky ground. The forward end of the structure starts to lower and buckle. The blonde whips around, dashing back the way she came as the metal cracks again, lowering her even farther. She hears the Spectres laughing at her as she awkwardly runs across the searing metal. One final crack explodes through the room; the farther side of the span falls. The pressure snaps the weak bridge in half, the farther end- along with the girl, reels to the river below.

Shepard's hands instinctively grab at any debris or shard of metal that might drift closely to them. The woman screams as she crashes into the molten river with the metal bridge on top of her.

"Sim off."

* * *

"There a reason you're following me?" Wrex asks as he steps into the elevator, Ashley in tow.

"Just escorting the dignitaries", she says, leaning against the wall as the lift starts to move.

Wrex leans on the other side, glaring at the coy girl, "Mhmm. I'm not stupid, kid, I can see it in your eyes- you don't trust me."

"Maybe I don't."

"You gonna do something about it?"

"Shove an assault rifle up your ass and fire if you do anything wrong."

"Ha!" he laughs, "I like you." The girl just scowls at the laughing Krogan as the elevator hums to a stop. The Krogan motions for her to follow him to the CIC. "Come on, kid, make sure I don't go on a blood rage and murder everyone."

"That's not funny", she says, prepared to grab her rifle at any moment. "You try anything, Krogan, and you're dead."

"Do you think you could?" he asks with a dark chuckle.

"Unarmed? Turned? Closer than your shields? The great Krogan regeneration wouldn't be able to save you in time."

Wrex stops laughing, his voice takes an even darker tone, "There's one thing I noticed about you, kid. Wanna know what it is?"

"My name's Ashley."

The girl halts as the blood-stained barrel of his Savage shotgun presses against her nose. The Krogan had turned on his foot, pulled the gun free from seemingly nowhere and shoved it in her face in less time than it takes to blink. "You assume", he says. "You assumed that I was disarmed- you assumed that you would be ready to kill me if I attacked, but look at me." The onyx-haired girl swallows painfully as she stares down the barrel of the shotgun. "One twitch of a finger and your skull decorates the walls."

After a stiff second of silence, Wrex pulls back the Savage- locking it into place on his hip. "Don't assume things, don't trust anyone and don't overestimate yourself, kid. The naive die young in this galaxy- the only reason you're still alive is because you're strong, but that doesn't mean you're invincible."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience, Wrex", Ashley says, taking a step back in case he was wanting to try shoving his shotgun in her face again.

The Krogan points to the deep scars running from his plate, down to his neck, "My father tried to kill me once. We were at the Hollows- a sacred meeting ground on Tuchanka where weapons and violence are forbidden. I assumed he'd uphold the traditions long enough to end an old family feud, three-hundred years in the making. After he pulled out a machete and started hacking away at me, I realized how stupid it was for me to assume that."

"What happened after he attacked you?" she asks, trying to wrap her head around how a parent could change into a murderer.

"He stabbed me", he says, knocking on his head plate and revealing a deep scar in it. "Deep too." He starts to laugh, "Bastard didn't know I had pulled it out myself- much less that I was alive. He was on his way out when I called his name. I waited until he turned around to stab him back- right between the eyes!"

"You killed your father?"

"Krakhor tried to kill me first."

Wrex turns and opens the door to the CIC. "Trust no one, kid."

Ashley follows the brute to the cockpit, ignoring Pressley's disapproving gaze. "Hey, Pyjack", the Krogan says, stopping behind the pilot's seat. "I need to get to Tuntau."

* * *

An intense feeling of cold wakes the woman up from her nightmare. She jolts up, sputtering out the icy water from her mouth as the Asari laughs at her.

"Awake yet?"

"Yes! I'm awake!" she growls, pulling at the grossly wet suit.

"Well, you failed your first session."

"Couldn't tell."

The Asari leans down and hands Shepard a thin, plastic card. Tela fakes a smile, turns and heads for the arena's exit, "You're off for the rest of the night. Go enjoy dinner and then go to your room. You'll be getting up early tomorrow"; and then as quickly as she had arrived, she had disappeared.

"Yeah. Okay..." She sorely pushes herself off of the blank, white, gridded floor. She limps across the training room.

She flips the card in her fingers, looking at the intricate patterns; weird vine-like appendages stretch from one side to the other. She flips back to the front- a Spectre symbol lays precisely in middle of the card. The symbol's piping spreads out and up into what seems like wings. Under the wings lies a nearly three-dimensional circle that seems to shine in the light. It's impressive but there's still something missing... "The room number..." she whispers to herself, flipping the card again to make sure she didn't miss it.

No choice but to try it on all of the doors.

She turns into the hallway and stops, mouth agape. The hall... the room stretches further than her eyes can see. She turns to the map on the wall, "VI", she says.

A buzzy voice echoes down the hall, "_Yes, Spectre Shepard_?"

"...How many rooms are there?"

"_There are five-thousand rooms in this hall. Each door is given fourteen feet of space between each, respectively. Each room is equipped wi-"_

"That's great but do you know where _my_ room is?"

"_Yes_."

"Where is it?" she asks, ignoring a growing suspicion in the back of her mind.

"_I cannot say. I apologize_."

Suspicion confirmed. Shit. "Tela Vasir block it?" she asks.

"_Yes_."

"Wonderful."

By the time Shepard finds her room, most residents- mostly Spectres, council workers and staff, arise from their rooms, waking slowly as they head for the cafeteria for an expensive breakfast consisting of anything you could ever want.

The holo-pad blinks a bright green as the card passes through it. Shepard breathes a sigh of relief as the door hisses open and reveals a wide room. The plush carpet presses against her feet as she steps tiredly through the condo-like apartment. A king-sized bed lies snugly into a corner- against the wall that separates the marble bathroom designed with a Thessian lion bathtub and platinum-rimmed metal from the warm, contemporary bedroom aligned with unique and alien artistry along the walls. The main room- the room she's in now- runs the length of the apartment. Two leather recliners sit perfectly congruent to each other in the middle of the thin, long room- both face the sixty inch holo-screen. At the end of the long room lays an evenly angled, marble kitchen. Shepard slowly limps toward the bed, already falling asleep.

"Think fast."

Shepard winces and catches the claw as it tears through the air. The three-fingered talon breaks free from her hold as its twin crashes into the side of her head. Shepard quickly recovers, landing a kick into the Turian's stomach. The Turian howls; a bright yellow ball of light forms in his hand. It gives a pulse and detonates- Shepard yelps as the explosion makes impact, tossing her across the room and into the wall.

The Turian stalks to the moaning girl, a predatory glint in his eyes. Shepard looks up at him through filmy, dazed eyes. The man glows brightly in his aura of golden dark energy. "Who are you..?" she hisses.

"Penentuan!" an Asari gasps, coming around the corner, "Goddess! What are you doing?"

"Teaching", Penentuan mumbles, letting his biotics flare down.

The Asari fluidly brushes past him, offering a hand to the Human. "I'm so sorry about Penentuan- he's a bit rash... Sorry if he dinged you up a little bit. My name's Dalysha- we're both Spectres."

Shepard accepts her hand, "You don't say", she heaves, "What the hell was the point of that?" she asks, glaring at the Turian.

"You have much to learn."

"-What he means is that he wanted to test you. He's very hard to understand but he's not a bad guy. Honest."

"And he came into my apartment to do it?"

"...No. We were on our way to get you. We came in and-"

"Dalysha made a beeline for the wine."

The Asari blushes a bright purple, "Yeah I'm a sucker for booze. But that's beside the point; I was going to pour myself some when I heard a crash. I expected the worst."

Shepard shakes the ache out of her leg, "Well why were you coming to my room in the first place?"

Dalysha flashes a sympathetic smile, "Tela sent us to get you- your next lesson is about to start."

"You're kidding", she groans.

"I'm not. Sorry, sweetheart."

A Salarian clad in silvery armor and green baggings walks around the corner, "You have tech training today. Don't know how a Human will fair, your people barely know how to spell your own name, much less fight."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Wazo."

Penentuan scoffs through his mandibles.

"Just ignore him dear", Dalysha says, guiding them all out the door, "He's an asshole."

* * *

Her hand gropes for her pistol.

Vasir shakes her head. "It's still gone, Shepard." The "teacher" had taken her pistol and left her with only an omni-tool and a pack of medi-gel. The Tropical zone isn't known for having much cover, in fact it's pretty open despite the towering cliffs surrounding the platforms and catwalks.

"I don't know why we're putting a _Human_ through tech training. There are some things that aliens don't understand."

"Shut up, Wazo."

Shepard holds an unsteady position in the middle of a walkway that stands above the oceanic stream. Both directions of the catwalk lead into two spawning points; both funnel in five holograms at a time. Shepard ducks and fires off an Overload at a coming form, and then another, and another again. The bright green omni-tool blinks and hisses under the stress. She looks in both directions; swarms of holograms shuffle out of the spawn points toward her. She figures her chances are bleak and jumps off of the walkway, grunting in pain as she hits the rock bottom of the foot-deep river.

"Twenty seconds left, Shepard."

The woman retreats under the bridge, letting her omni-tool cool as the holograms slowly make their way to the lower ground. Two icons flick on the device; a circle with tendrils of electricity framing out from the middle glows a dark blue as the icon next to it, a snowflake, glows a bright white.

A hologram splashes to the ground in the same area she landed, exploding as Shepard draws back her omni-tool. She doubles back, as another lands beside her, electrocuting the synthetic before it even had a chance to stand. The omni-tool blinks again, already stressed by the overuse.

"Ten."

Shepard screams in pain as a simulated bullet digs into her shoulder blade. A hologram had snuck behind her as she attempted to override the cooldown period. A blade extends from the base of the handheld; she swings her arm at the holo, it buzzes and sputters as her omni-dagger slices through its torso. The omni-tool returns to its original form.

"Done. Sim off."

* * *

A week. It has been a full week since Shepard had arrived. During that time, she had been completely booked. Shepard had spent Thursday- her first day- running through the Volcanic scenario. Friday was spent on intensive omni-tool training; Saturday and Sunday were both used as rest days, during which Shepard had laid in bed, completely spent of energy or motivation. The Asari Spectre, Dalysha had come over to visit for a while, still apologizing for her colleagues' behavior. They had a chance to crack open a bottle of Napa valley wine from Earth and talk about the responsibilities that come with the job and then each other- mostly about Dalysha. The alien had even snuck a few small hints of affection which were not touched. The next day, she was placed in the Subterranean scenario where she was left with only her pistol in the dark for five minutes, completely vulnerable to any type of attack. She had done flawlessly, going so far as to even wedge herself into a small, jagged opening in the wall of the cave. Tela had congratulated her with her usual back-handed compliment. Dalysha had been ecstatic while Penentuan remained silent and Wazo had commented that he could have done it better. On Wednesday, she had tried the Volcanic run again. She succeeded this time by taking the rougher, longer way around the bridge. On the final day of Wednesday, Tela had personally dragged her out of her bed with her biotics, shoving Shepard into the Tropical zone to practice the Commander's own prowess over dark energy.

Today is Thursday. It has been a whole week. Shepard hadn't been awakened by people attacking her, nor was she woken up by a hard-ass teacher. She was able to sleep in and after she woke up by herself, she was able to relax and lounge around the condo, finally taking in the glamorous view of the polished marble or gold-rimmed ceramics. It was when she made her way to the mess hall that she found Vasir huddled up around mounds of datapads at the table.

The Asari flicks her glared eyes up at the girl, "You passed", she growls.

Shepard glances down at the datapads and then back to her, "You don't approve?" she asks.

Tela Vasir slams the datapad she was reading onto the table, drawing the attention in the room towards the two of them, "It's not that, kid. You were doing great this week."

"Then why are you pissed off now?"

"I'm not pissed. You succeeded. Good for you. Now IIIIIIIII have a shit ton of paperwork to sign."

"...So what happens now?" she asks, painfully aware of all the eyes on her.

The Asari buries her face in her hands, "Now you leave. Your crap will be delivered to your ship. Go."

"...Thank you for teaching me..."

"Just leave."

**Post-notes:**

**Let start by saying sorry for being late. Since I got home, things have been unbelievably chaotic :.(**

**My teachers thought it'd be cool to ruin my life with tons of work. Chemistry and Spanish are my worst classes; guess which classes both had tests in the same day! Chemistry and Spanish. Uugghhhh God help me. My Spanish teacher is such a frickin nazi. If you misspell something or place an accent incorrectly he'll mark you off for a full point! We just started! In addition to daily work, we often are assigned twenty packed pages of work, an online class in addition as well as weekly tests, quizzes, and oral proficiencies (conversation in Spanish.)**

**And Chemistry! I understand most of it but I've always sucked at math. Whoever the hell thought it'd be a good idea to mix science and math needs to die... Again!**

**Ugh FML :(**

**But anyway, sorry about not putting Garrus' dossier in the story. I couldn't work it in. **

**Powers:**

**Overload.**

**Concussive blast.**

**Proximity mine.**

**Disruptor ammo.  
**

**Weapon training:**

**Sniper rifles.  
**

**Preferred armor:**

**Medium**

**So there it is.**

**Thank you for reading. Please like my Facebook page (Mass Effect by CelestialLight) to see the small bits of information, quotes, teasers and amazing concept arts! You won't regret it, I promise!**

**p.s. My cover art, "We Fight or We Die", is beautifully created by SeeHangArt on deviantart. Look at the whole picture to see something extra ;)**

**-CelestialLight.**


	10. Hot, Hard and Deep

**Pre-notes: I just finished chapter 9 like ten minutes ago. I love this so much. I really do. **

**I don't think you guys understand how much work I've put into this **

**story even before I wrote it. In my notes on my iPod touch, I have over forty pages just talking about what I'm planning to do- I shit you not. ALL missions are planned out and every crew member has a total of five missions they'll go on. They'll be switching around with other crew members of course.**

**Oh and one last thing: I can confirm that there WILL be a**_** love**_** scene in this story. I can't say who it'll be between or when but I felt like letting you know. I can't post it here so I'll find another site to upload it on. Probably Deviantart. I also can't include hyperlinks in fanfiction so I strongly recommend liking my page so I can send you there. Ooooh I can't wait.**

**Welcome, SlySilver :) **

_There's nothing like an adrenaline high when your back is against the wall._

* * *

The boy snores softly in his sleep. His rough and cracked lips part and meet rhythmically as if he was speaking without making noise. Greasy strands of ebony hair cover his forehead; remains of ash and debris stick to his smooth pale skin.

"How is he?" Shepard asks quietly, as not to wake the boy.

The sleep deprived doctor rolls her chair over to them, a mug in hand and a pill bottle in the other. "Good," she whispers back with dreary eyes. "His wounds were completely healed by the time you left for Pinnacle station. There's no trace it even happened in the first place- there isn't even scar tissue."

"I don't understand how that's possible."

"No one does. It's not natural for a Human to have such a fast rate of biological repair." Chakwas takes a sip of her coffee, "I called every hospital, tax bureau and orphanage using your Spectre codes."

"Turn up anything new?" Shepard asks.

"Nothing. He wasn't even on the systems- he shouldn't have been on the Citadel in the first place. I tried asking him personally but he-"

"Wait, what?"

"He woke up a few days ago. He's used to the medicine I used; it won't work anymore."

"What happened exactly?" she asks. If the kid actually did wake up, there was a chance that Shepard could get some answers or the reason he held a shadow broker informant hostage. "How did he react?"

"Fine for the most part. He seemed confused but other than that, he remained passive. I actually tried asking him questions."

"I'm just surprised he didn't attack out of fear."

"Well... No one was shooting at him."

"True. You said you had a chance to ask him questions?"

"I _tried_ but he didn't know the answers."

"Being stubborn?"

"Maybe, but I think... he has a problem with speaking."

"What? How does someone not know how to speak?" she asks. She looks down at the boy; his cheeks are stained by old, dried tear stains. Was the boy hurt? She had assumed he had some sort of cybernetic implant that nullified neural feedback from the nervous system or even a genetic modification. Or was there something more?

"I'd say he was abandoned at birth and somehow survived long enough to take care of himself..." The doctor trails off.

"But?" Shepard prods.

"He understands what I'm saying. I ran some tests with him-I pointed to something and said its name, then asked him to point out where it was after I moved it. He understood." The doctor stands and approaches the IV bag, turning the nob to release more water into the boy's veins, "However, when I asked him why he didn't speak, he didn't answer in any legible way", she says, huffing as she sits back down on her stool.

"Maybe he's deaf? Can read lips?"

"I tried sign language. He didn't understand. I believe he has Broca's aphasia- a disability caused by damage to the left frontal lobe."

"Do you think he was attacked? Head trauma?"

Chakwas sighs and shakes her head, "I checked. I found no signs of physical damage..."

Shepard sighs and looks down upon the boy, her hand brushes through his hair but quickly retreats when the kid's eyes flutter open. His sapphire eyes widen as he tries to sit up.

"He-hey! It's Chakwas, remember?" the doctor says, gently guiding him back down. She grabs another pillow and stuffs it under the kid's head. "How are you feeling?"

"...Feeling?" The boy repeats quietly.

"Yes", Shepard says, "Your body hurting? Aching? Uncomfortable? Anything?" she asks.

"I... don't know."

Shepard gives him a puzzled look, "You don't know how you feel?"

"No."

"What do you mean? What don't you know?" Chakwas asks, absentmindedly massaging the boy's forearm."

"...remember... Can't." The boy's eyebrows furrow, tears roll down his cheeks. A subtle glow begins to emanate from his pale skin.

So it was frustration. He was crying out of frustration? Because he doesn't know something? "What _do_ you remember?"

The boy looks up at her, his piercing, watery eyes seem to scream in agony as he sobs, "Nothing", he whispers.

Chakwas opens her pill bottle, popping a small capsule out into the boy's hand and guiding it to his mouth. "Here. Take it", she whispers, handing him the coffee cup. The boy complies and puts the pill in his mouth; the coffee cup follows closely behind. His face contorts in disgust as the warm, light brown liquid meets with his mouth. Chakwas lets out a laugh and pats the boy on the back, "It's an acquired taste, dear."

The boy gingerly hands back the cup, a subtle look of disgust flashes across his face. The glow begins to dim as he reclines slowly onto the slab with an exhausted sigh, "Can't..." he whispers.

Shepard places a hand on his shoulder. If the boy understood what they were saying, maybe he'd understand gestures too. "Nothing..? Absolutely nothing? Do you at least remember your name?"

"...m-maybe..."

"What is it?"

"...I... I-"

"Commander", a voice calls over the intercom, loudly resounding through the sick lab and startling the residents. "We're arriving at Therum. Mission brief is done and the crew will be waiting for you in the Mako."

Shepard stands from her stool, "It's okay, you don't need to remember right now. Get some rest", she says with a nod to both of them as she excuses herself from the room.

"Logan", the kid says.

Shepard stops at the door, looking back at the boy as he flashes an accomplished smile, "Name!"

* * *

_Milky way/Artemis Tau/Knossos/Therum:_

_Therum is a distant but rich industrial world claimed by the Alliance. Its plentiful heavy metals have fueled the recent manufacturing boom on Earth. Core samples rich with the fossils of simple silicon-based organisms indicate Therum was more habitable in the past than it is in the present. Most of the region you'll be dropped into is surrounded by shallow lava beds. The Mako cannot withstand temperatures that high so it is imperative that you steer clear. The Council informed us that the archaeologist, Dr. Liara T'soni, is somewhere within the Prothean ruins a few miles from here. She's an expert on Prothean technology and might be able to make sense of the beacon destroyed on Eden Prime; she's a gifted biotic as well._

_Scans have shown synthetic activity taking place around the ruins. Chances are it's the Geth searching for her. _

_Take caution; Liara is the daughter of Matriarch Benezia but has shown no sign of following her. However, she could easily pose to be a threat of the same caliber._

_-Hackett._

Most of the crew has massed into the cargo hold to prepare the Mako (and themselves) for the landing on Therum. Kaidan steps into the back area of the Mako with Tali. The Quarian mumbles a small concern about the safety of land travel. Across the bay, Wrex deeply inhales the last of his cigar and blows the toxic smoke from his nostrils like a dragon. Garrus stands next to him, checking the scope of his Reaper sniper rifle. A short distance away, Ashley stands in front of her locker, attaching the plates of her heavy armor to her under suit. One by one the crew slowly shuffles into the back of the Mako. Shepard nods to Pressly and steps into the vehicle as well. A lone book occupies the driver's seat.

'_How to drive a Mako'_

"Huh."

* * *

Kaidan hums some old melody he had heard in his earlier years- during one of his hospital stays actually. His mother had taken him to St. Paul's when his biotics were developing. He had knocked over his grandmother's urn during a nightmare. It wasn't the first time he had lost control and not nearly his last. The doctor... some near-sighted prick, who assumed he knew everything about biotics from the moment people noticed them, had insisted on having his mother send him to the illustrious Biotic Acclamation and Training program. His mother had shot the idea down, right from the start but the asshole persisted, stating that it was "vital" that he'd go. In the end, his mother had signed the paper he seemed to pull out of nowhere. She reassured him that it'd be safe. She brushed the hair from his face and lightly sang 'You are my Sunshine' to him, smiling that beautiful smile that could make anyone feel welcome.

Next to him, a sneer hisses at him. "Are you humming nursery songs, Lieutenant?" she asks with a grin.

"Yes I am, Chief. Yes I am."

Kaidan pulls a pair of small circular, sponge-like buds from his pocket. He squeezes one into a small roll and stuffs it into his ear. Across the Mako, Garrus's mandibles spread wide in a grin, "Sensitive to loud noises, Alenko?" he asks with a chuckle.

Kaidan shakes his head as he pops in another one, "I'm an L2. My implant causes migraines if I blink wrong; I figured a clunky tank-class vehicle makes a lot of noise so-"

The Turian shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Sorry," he mutters as he pulls down his shoulder bar. The Krogan next to him guffaws, patting the young Turian on the back and muttering some unintelligible statements about his intelligence.

"Alright that's enough," Shepard says from the driver's seat. She looks back at her team. Kaidan notices a rough bound book in his Commander's hands.

Ashley does too apparently. "What do you have there Commander?" she asks, pulling down her shoulder bar.

Shepard looks at it as if she's already forgotten what she was reading. She looks back at Ashley, "How to drive a Mako," she says nonchalantly.

Next to Kaidan, the Quarian subconsciously scoots closer to him, "Oh Keelah," she whimpers.

A panel lights up on the dashboard and beyond that, the metal plates slide away to reveal the calming blue lights of the Normandy's interior behind the thick glass windows. Shepard turns back to the front. "Everyone locked in?" she asks.

"Yes, Shepard, we are," Kaidan says with an honest smile. Ashley elbows him in the ribs, whispering something about being more than her pet. He can't quite make out what she says above the engine sparking to life but he hopes Shepard didn't notice.

"_Shuttle bay cleared. Bay doors opening_."

A brilliant splash of crimson pours into the Mako. Kaidan jams his eyes shut when a familiar flash of white hot pain sears through his skull. "Why is it so bright?!" He asks with a growl.

Shepard lightly presses her foot to the gas. The vehicle inches closer to the edge of the shuttle bay. "Therum," she says over the cacophony, "Glowing magma rivers and fields made of Iridium. I'm surprised it's not brighter."

A low whirring sound grows under the metal flooring; beginning as a subtle vibration and growing to a tumultuous quake under their feet.

A finger taps Kaidan's bicep, "What is that sound?" Tali asks fearfully.

"Jet-thrusters. There's probably not enough room to land the Normandy so we're falling to the ground in the Mako," he says.

"Fall? We're going to fall?!"

"That's right, Zorah," Shepard says, tossing the mission intel to Kaidan as the vehicle rolls forward to the edge of the bay. "Pass it around after you're done, Lieutenant."

Kaidan's eyes flick over the datapad as the Mako descends, quirking his lip up in amusement when he feels the young Quarian's vice grip on his arm.

"**KEELAH**," she screams.

* * *

The ride goes smoothly... in a sense. It's rough and vociferous, but in the twenty minutes of traveling through the craggy hills over the basins and rivers of molten lava, no sign of hostility makes itself known.

That is, until they drive up to the entrance to the dig site. The Mako lurches forward; a rattling sound thumps from underneath the flooring.

"What was that?" Kaidan asks, "A rock?"

"Geth actually," Shepard says as the vehicle lurches forward again. "Be ready to fight. As soon as we stop I want everyone out, guns blazing."

"What are you going to do?" Kaidan asks, undoing his restraints.

"I'll be drawing their fire with the Mako. That'll leave some for the rest of you." Her team members start to undo their restraints as the vehicle inches closer to the dig site. Wrex stands first- stretching from the port-side seat and cracking his neck. The rest start to follow suit when the Mako suddenly veers left. The Krogan stumbles and reels towards the starboard seats. Tali yelps and squeezes Kaidan's arm tighter as Wrex braces himself against the wall above her seat, a look of mirth starts to pull at his lips as he pushes himself off. "What the hell?!" Shepard questions. A large, four-legged synthetic draws close behind the window, ocular unit glowing a bright blue with energy before firing the brilliant mass. The energy collides to the ground next to the vehicle. The ground around it quakes as the rocks spray up. Inside, the crew members struggle to stand as they unfasten their shoulder bars. The Mako hangs a hard right and abruptly stops. The port-side hatch flings open. "There's crates, get into cover- get out!" Shepard screams.

Kaidan and the non-Alliance crew lower their heads and storm out of the vehicle, unleashing hell on whatever synthetic lies in their way with a shower of biotics and bullets. Ashley hesitates on her way out. "What are you going to do?" she calls over the thunderous roar of gunfire.

Shepard whips around in her seat; fiery eyes bore holes through her armor and into her soul. "**Out. Now**."

Ashley flinches.

"Chief," Shepard growls maliciously.

Ash quickly snaps back to attention and jumps out the hatch. The Mako screeches off before her feet even meet the ground. Ashley watches as it speeds off, running over a few unfortunate Geth. She turns back to the fight, momentarily dazed by the sudden shift. It's almost poetic. Three glowing drones zoom around the field, confronting the other synthetics while their master hides behind a crate filled to the brim with digging equipment. A wayward Geth makes its way towards the crate. Tali steps from her cover, shoving the barrel of her shotgun into its torso and firing. The trooper explodes outwards with the spray. Ashley blinks and looks a little left of the Quarian; Kaidan flexes his wrist at a group of Geth. His face turns a bright red as the synthetics disintegrate in a field of unstable dark matter. He stops and grabs at his head. A Geth approaches him from behind only to be picked up and crushed against a rock by Wrex.

"Look out, Chief!" Someone yells. A frog-like synthetic lands in front of her, its ocular glows brightly before the entire head explodes. Ashley looks over, wide-eyed to see Garrus perched on the top of a crate, sniper smoking. "Get your ass into cover!"

_Enjoying the view, kid? Get off your ass Ashley, you're a soldier_.

Ashley closes her eyes and clenches her teeth until she feels a pop in the back of her skull. A warm, familiar feeling flows through her veins, setting her blood on fire and making her fingers twitch in anticipation. She opens her eyes; everything seems to have slowed down to a sluggish pace. There is no noise, there are no words- there's only this hyperactive feeling and her gun. This was her art.

* * *

A Geth trooper explodes into flames as she comes down from her adrenaline high. It screeches and flails as the plasma eats away every inch of metal. Ashley looks- every synthetic was sent to hell in a blaze of fury... All except the armature. Her half-lidded eyes flick over just in time to see the Mako crash into the armature, carrying the fumbled synthetic on its roof. The vehicle accelerates, almost fish-tailing under the weight as it aims for a point where the lava and ground meet. The Mako brakes at the edge and shifts gears, grinding back in dirt and rocks as the armature plunges into the magma. It sputters and shrieks, sinking ever deeper into the river. The Mako pulls up slowly to the dig site; the commander steps off of the vehicle, "Ready for the next step?" she asks with a neutral tone.

Ashley hears footsteps behind her, she knows it's the rest of the team but she can't stop feeling the need to turn around and fire.

'_Trust no one_,' Wrex had told her. She pushes the thought aside and nods, "Ready for anything, ma'am."

"Good," the commander says, "Because you're coming into the mines with me and Wrex."

Kaidan looks at Shepard through squinted eyes, "Why aren't we all going?" he asks.

The blonde casts a gaze at him, "I figure these tunnels are deep."

"...and?" he asks.

"_And_ if we need to contact the Normandy, our radios wouldn't be able to reach it. There's also going to be more Geth so I'm leaving the techs up here," she says.

This time, Garrus asks a question, "You think there's going to be more?"

"No doubt," Shepard says, starting to back towards the entrance, waving for Wrex and Ash to follow. "Haven't seen a Geth ship anywhere around here. It has to be somewhere."

* * *

"I bet," Shepard says, not attempting to hide her disinterest in Wrex's story. Behind her, Ashley grimaces in disgust at the sulfurous stench.

"Then she blew up the station and I made it out in the last escape pod," he says with pride, "old... Aleena- I think- stayed on board as it plummeted towards the planet. Ha! Dumb bitch."

"You sure she died?" Ashley asks trailing behind them. They reach the bottom of the deep descent into the caverns. The metal flooring latches to a metal grating, high above a solutional grotto. Shepard steps cautiously onto the rusty iron. It squeaks but refuses to shift under her weight. She places another foot on it, shaking up and down to test its durability. She looks back at the two and says to follow.

"She's alive," he says, stomping behind Shepard. "Got a message from her afterwards."

"How did she survive?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe she landed on her tits. They were abnormally thick...singularities," he says with a chuckle.

"That's disgusting," Ashley says disdainfully.

"Hear from her since then?" Wrex hears the commander ask.

"Not directly. I think she changed her name and ran to the Terminus."

"Hmm."

They step down the stained steps, Ashley looks around at the walls; the limestone, dolomite and gypsum mixed walls drip quietly in the dark. Ashley couldn't help staring in awe, "I've never seen anything like this," she whispers, "Ever. It's... amazing."

Shepard looks over her shoulder, "Admiring the speleogenesis?" Ashley gives her a confused look. Shepard smirks and explains, "It's the process of making caves. Water or magma wears and tears passages open underground. Carbonic and natural acid eat it away after that."

"And then a cave is formed?"

"And then a cave is formed."

Ashley's brows quirk up in amusement, "Damn, Shepard! Where'd you graduate? Harvard?" she asks playfully.

"Harvard?" Wrex interjects.

"It's a college back on Earth," the blonde says. The Krogan's face contorts in confusion.

"College?"

The Chief scoffs, "Saw that coming."

The Krogan's blood red eyes glare at the girl. "The only thing we need to learn is how to blow up Krakhors for opening their mout-."

"-The answer, Chief, is no. I didn't go to college. I made it to my freshmen year in high school before I enlisted."

Ashley nods solemnly, visibly regretting the question.

* * *

Shepard drops into the old elevator. The decrepit box shakes briefly but stands firm. Shepard walks cautiously around the lift; the metal screeches in protest. If the elevator barely holds an average-sized woman, forget bringing another woman _and_ a Krogan. She takes a deep breath and looks up to the place she jumped from. She winces as she sees Wrex already off the edge and on the way down to her.

"WREX!"

The alien crashes roughly into the floor. Metal shrieks and the floor drops out from under them. Her heart rate quickens as she reaches out for something to grab on to. Her stomach sinks and she fights the urge to vomit. Above them, Ashley screams something unintelligible. Beside her a hulking figure roars as they both plummet after the flooring. The metal plating stops...

Everything goes black.

**Post-notes: I am so sorry for being so late. I was so busy and I still am! **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I promise it will be! **

**I realize the name of this chapter made you think something else was happening- sorry if I led you on!**

**Review. Follow. Like my page on Facebook (Mass Effect by Celestiallight) so you can see my inspiration and concept art I leave around there.**

**Ithinkthatsitokayihabetogonowbye.**

**-CelestialLight**


	11. Blood-stained shadows

**Pre-notes: I have changed writing styles. I will now be writing past tense due to the messages requesting it. I hope you forgive me for being unprofessional. For now, please enjoy a bit of foreshadowing.**

**Mistress of Kickassery, I love that name.**

**Warning: this chapter is dark.**

_"Be strong my love," my mother had once said..._

* * *

"Your first?" a voice asked, echoing through the void. The whisper seemed to mock the original question the pirate asked all of those years ago. She could hear the malice behind the question- practically feel the batarian's wicked grin gazing down upon her broken form. It disgusted her. She struggled in the darkness, kicking and crying out in frustration as an all too familiar pain shot up into her stomach. She screamed as it seemed to burn her from the inside out. It grew and grew and when her insides were filled with the fire, it started to seep out if her pores and onto the skin, searing away the pale flesh. Infecting it- tainting it. Shepard screamed again and struggled against the shadows. They held her down and hissed in amusement. The pain slowly ebbed away as the pirate spoke. "What do they call it again?" he asked.

"Hair or some shit," the shadow responded.

"Hair, huh?" The pirate turned back to her, an interested look on his face. "This Human's got nice hair," he said as he grabbed her long blonde hair by the roots. The girl cried out in pain as the alien leaned down and bit into her neck, leaving smeared traces of blood and saliva as he pulled back. The batarian stands up, bringing the girl with him. She screamed as he dragged her by the hair. They passed through the burned roads and singed fields of ash. Each step is taken to deliberately walk over the corpses of her old friends, each turn is to show how completely destroyed her home was. She had tried to close her tear-filled eyes but found them unresponsive- in fact it seemed like they were more focused now than ever before. She stared at each body they had passed. She knew every single person they'd pass. Burned, torn apart, ripped- it didn't matter; she recognized all of them. Each face brought back memories of warm summers and mild winters; sixteen spent with them. She had wished for more...

The girl hits a cold metal floor. The man behind him gives her a scoff and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Her dreams were always intense but they were never this real; this was different. She was never in a prison on Mindoir. A light giggle echoed through the chamber. Shepard jumped to her feet, instinctively grabbing for her gun and cussing to herself when her hand found no means of protection. The laugh came again, louder than the last.

"Who's there?" Shepard asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You don't remember?" A light, mischievous voice asked in reply, pretending to be hurt.

"I don't know you."

"Not yet, you don't."

"Who are you?"

The darkness in the room seemed to shiver in anticipation. "Who am I?" the voice repeated. The shadows moved from all corners of the room, sliding closer to Shepard. The blonde backed up as the shadows began to merge. The darkness grew until the misty shadow measured up to Shepard's height. Two glowing eyes appeared on its silhouette, an impish grin followed soon after. "I'm your best friend, of course!"

Shepard scoffed at the idea, "I don't have friends," she said.

The shadow's grin turned into a scowl. "I don't really need you to believe me now," it said, "but if you want to get out of here, I'm all too happy to help!"

"And how _could_ you help?" Shepard asked, expecting to wake up soon.

The shadow flowed around her, stretching to the locked door. Shepard turned and saw the mist flow through the bottom of the door. "What are you...?" Shepard asked.

A loud clicking sound echoed through the dark metal room. The door slowly began to open, shedding a blinding light upon the girl. The shade grinned wider than before, "Someone who can open anything," it said.

* * *

"...Father," Logan said, feeling out the word. A man who takes care of their children. Role model. Responsible.

"Yes," the doctor said as she closed the book, "We reached the F's and it seems like you read perfectly. Should we move on to poems or books?" she asked.

"...poe..ms" he said with difficulty.

"Alright, I'll get one out," the woman said as she flipped through her book.

Logan adjusted in his seat. "...okay."

"Oh!" Chakwas exclaimed, "how about this?" She handed him the thick book. "What is it called?"

The boy pulled the book closer.

_Our Deepest Fear, by Marianne Williamson._

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate._

_Our fear is that we are more powerful beyond measure._

_It is our light, not our darkness_

_That most frightens us._

_We ask ourselves_

_Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, fabulous?_

_Actually, who are you not to be?_

_You are a child of God._

_Your playing small_

_Does not serve the world._

_There's nothing enlightened about shrinking_

_So that other people won't feel insecure around you._

_We are all meant to shine,_

_As children do._

_We were born to make manifest_

_The glory of God that is within us._

_It's not just in some of us;_

_It's in everyone._

_And as we let our own light shine,_

_We unconsciously give other people permission to do the same._

_As we're liberated from our own fear,_

_Our presence automatically liberates others._

The boy looked up from the book and gave the doctor a sheepish smile, "...Big," he said.

"That's alright, Logan," Chakwas said, "Do you want to go back to what we were doing before?" The boy flushed with embarrassment and nodded. "Don't be shy, there's no rush," she said as she picked up the rolodex-like book from her lap. She smiled and flipped the page.

"...Fire..." he said. Red; hot; destructive; beautiful... Hot... Incredibly hot. Too hot...

_It's hot- unbelievably hot; so hot the skin starts to crack and peel, revealing the pink and sensitive layer hiding underneath his pale skin. The boy jolts up from his sleep, screaming in fear as the sunset-dyed room shifts around him. The shriek echoes through the dimly lit room. He tries to stand but something holds him firmly by the hips. He reaches down and finds chains wrapped securely around his midriff. His hand traces a foot of scalding metal to what seems to be a crate attached to the end. The boy pulls and with no success, hesitantly leans back on to the hard metal floor and looks around the room for anything useful in freeing himself. A vent hangs open at the far end of the dark room. If he could just get free, he would be able to escape through there._

_'Caution: Protein Vats are now active, all staff must vacate immediately to avoid injury or death.'_

_The boy's eyes widen as the room begins to heat up; bright red running lights illuminate the dark room._

The doctor leaned forward in her chair and reached her arm out to the sleeping boy, "Logan?" she said as she lightly shook him. The boy flinched when her hand touched him, but remained unresponsive. She started to feel concern rising up from her stomach. It was an incorrigible feeling as a doctor. She gave him one last shake and sat back, watching as the boy's eyes fluttered in his sleep. _Maybe I'm worrying too much. I'd be tired if I was in his position..._

The door to the lab opened and Chakwas jumped as a large Krogan in a dirty jet black armor stormed into the room with two women slung over his shoulders- one human and one asari.

* * *

"You don't trust me, do you?" The apparition said as it clung to her shadow.

"No." Shepard stepped through the twists and turns of the metal hall. The area had changed drastically since she was locked in her cell. Her home had been replaced with darkened corridors made of the hardest metals; each turn brought her into an even darker corridor. More than once she had stumbled into the same passage she had been in earlier. Recognizing the current hallway, she bit deep into her thumb and squeezed the blood to the surface. The shadow seemed to watch intently as she smeared the letter 'A' onto the smooth, metal wall.

"What's the letter for?" the shadow asked, making Shepard jump- she had momentarily forgotten the shade was following her. She didn't know how she forgot- the shadow's glowing eyes and equally glowing grin were the only source of light she had in here.

"...Alliance. It's more creative than just a nonsensical streak of blood," she explained.

The shadow's grin grew larger and more troublesome, "Are you sure it wasn't because your name starts with an 'A'?" she questioned.

Shepard grimaced and turn towards the shadow hiding in her own, "How do you know my name?!" she demanded. The creature just smiled wider, an impossible width. "You said you were my-"

"-Are," the ghost replied proudly.

"-_are_ my best friend... Did I tell you my name?" Shepard asked.

"Nope!"

"Were you with me on Mindoir?"

"Nope!"

"Then how do you know? And more importantly; I don't have friends- how do I have a best friend I don't even know about?"

"Knowledge is out there, Shepard, you just have to look. And like I said earlier: I'm not your best friend _yet_," it said nonchalantly.

"So... What, are you from the future or something?"

"Of course not! You're dreaming."

"I figured as much," Shepard said, turning and stepping down another hall. "Though I've never had a dream where a shadow claimed to know my future."

The grin disappeared from the mist, replaced with a thin line of light. "I never said I was from the future, did I? Nope. I never said that this will happen- it's just a possibility of your future."

"That still doesn't explain how I'm dreaming about a 'possibility' for my future."

"Minds work in mysterious ways," the shadow said, smiling once more. Shepard stopped and sighed. The woman leaned against the wall, feeling her now short hair. She didn't remember when it had shortened in her dream- it just... did. Her eyes flicked down at her body. It had grown too. "...Are you lost?" the shadow questioned. Shepard gave it a withered glare and slid down the wall. The shade smiled impishly as she sat upon the floor, "Well instead of trying to find a way out, why don't you just leave?" Shepard gave the mist an inscrutable look. "You're the only way out!"

* * *

The doctor pulled at the hem of Shepard's jumpsuit, peeling away the layers of hardened rubber and light plating. She slipped her patient's arms out and then tugged the rest from her legs. Without a second look, she turned on her heel and tossed the scum-covered armor onto her chair. She felt the urge to take it down to the sanitation level but she pushed aside those thoughts. There was a patient in her table and she'd be damned to make her a second priority to laundry. She scoffed at the thought and turned around to the unconscious woman. Her face contorted in confusion; as expected, the woman was covered from neck to toes in wires and other sorts of mismatched circuitry. She approached, curiosity growing with each step. Finally, she stopped at the side of the girl, leaning over to see the symbol on the breast of the suit; the symbol was that of a fiery yellow sun enveloped in black flames. The insignia looked strikingly similar to Eclipse's... But... Shepard wasn't a part of Eclipse... Was she?

The doctor shook her head and pulled down the suit until it was off completely.

* * *

Shepard woke to a cold, wet feeling on the lower part her abdomen; an equally cold, smooth piece of metal pressed and prodded around in the gel-like substance. Her eyebrows furrowed in pain as her body finally registered the pain from her earlier activities.

The sides of Shepard's lips turned down into a frown when a voice breaks the comfortable silence she had just gotten used to. "Awake now?" the distinctly female voice asked. Shepard nodded, still clinging on to the remnants of sleep. "...You're lucky, you know? You took quite a fall back on Therum-"

"What happened to my squad?" Shepard asked, ignoring the doctor's statement. "Did they make it out? All of them?"

Without skipping a beat. The doctor replied. "Yes. They're in the cargo hold now, filling the holes of their armor."

"What about Dr. T'Soni? Did they get her?"

"Open your eyes and look to the right," Chakwas said.

Shepard did so reluctantly; she opened her eyes and saw herself- she was naked and bruised. Chakwas stood at the end of the slab, an ultrasound tool in her hand. She slowly turned her head and saw the asari laid out on the neighboring slab, an IV inserted into her cyan wrist. "Is she okay?"

The doctor flicked her eyes towards the alien, "Well enough. She hasn't had anything to eat or drink for who knows how long. She'll need some time to recover."

Shepard let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. "Good... Hope is okay, right?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Shaken but fine- just like you. I was saying you were lucky. They didn't always have inertia dampeners- especially in armored suits. If this had happened twenty years ago, you would've lost your baby instantly. In addition, you'll be eligible for duty in a matter of hours, remind me to give you medication for your sores."

Shepard turned her head back towards the doctor; from this angle she saw how her stomach had grown. It was noticeable but subtle at the same time.

The doctor lifted the tool from her stomach and wiped the gel off of her. "You need to be more careful, Shepard," she said as she crossed the room to grab Shepard's clothing.

The commander nodded mutely, not entirely paying attention. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She looked towards back to the neighboring slabs, past the asari... They were missing a patient. "Where's Logan?" she asked.

The doctor pointed to the chair in the far corner of the room, "He's over there. I think he..." She stopped; the chair was empty, and the boy was nowhere to be seen. The doctor gave Shepard a worried glance and paced to towards the door. Shepard eased herself off of the slab and stretched her stiff and aching muscles. She limped towards the table with her casuals. She gingerly slipped the clothes on and stepped from the med bay. She looked around the empty mess hall. It must've been sleep hours- no lights were on. She heard Karin's voice coming from the right; far behind the sleeper pods in the hall jammed between the med bay and the captain's quarters.

"Chakwas?" Shepard called quietly enough to not disturb the crew members in the sleeper pods. She came closer and saw the doctor prodding at the boy- Logan. He was laying in the indent of the wall. The terminal for the distress beacon would light up in times of emergency. From the dense sweat forming on the kid's brow, it'd be easy to assume he was having a nightmare.

"Can you hear me?" She heard the doctor whisper into the boy's ear, "I need you to wake up now, okay?" She watched as the boy slowly cracked an eye open and then the other; soon the boy sat up with his head in his hands. He mumbled something into the palms of his hands. Shepard leaned forward to hear him say something about a... vet? "What did you say, Logan?" the doctor asked.

The boy lifted himself off of the ledge, leaning tiredly on Chakwas. "Protein vats," the boy said.

* * *

_On behalf of the Council, I thank you for report, Lieutenant Alenko, however, Shepard will need to host a video conference at her earliest convenience._

_-Ambassador Udina of the Alliance Parliament_.

Kaidan scoffed and tossed the datapad onto the workbench. God he hated politicians. Ashley flinched as the datapad skittered her work area. He quickly grabbed it back and uttered a sheepish apology; Ashley on the other hand looked positively gleeful at her superior's outburst. He knew where this was going.

"So... brooding over politicians now?" She said as she slowly trailed a line of chame-gel into a thin, fissure of a scar on Garrus' armor; the line of the pasty clear substance sizzled and bubbled. It began replicating the material around it, effectively filling the hole like it was never chipped in the first place.

"I don't brood, Chief. But, yes, Udina is pissing me off."

"Surprise surprise. I think everyone has been... Oh.. Ah! Dammit!" The Chief groaned. Kaidan looked over and saw the gunnery chief and impromptu armor custodian trying to claw off a small amount of chame-gel that had flooded over the sides of the crevice she was working on; the gel quickly hardened and attached to the surface, "Aw dammit," she said. She stared at the small bubble standing from the armor. "Do you think he's gonna see it?" She asked with a sideways glance.

"He's a sniper."

"Aw he won't see it," she said, ignoring him.

"I'm pretty sure he will."

"Nope. Not with those tiny eyes."

"Those 'tiny eyes' help blow the heads off geth, you know that right?"

"Oh well," the chief said with a shrug. She grabbed the armor, walked over to the row of lockers and shoved it into Garrus's. Ashley sighed and leaned against the small plastic bins, "You should've seen the way Tali glared at me when I was fixing a chip in her mask. I swear to god she was getting ready to strangle me with her bare hands if I messed up."

"Yeah. No. I honestly doubt killing a crew mate is what she calls a good idea," Kaidan huffed. "She's a little too smart for that." He bit his lip, realizing how affectionate that sounded- he saw a devilish smile begin to creep along the woman's face.

"So quick to protect."

"Look, Ash, she's a good girl. That's it. She and I are just crew mates that have nothing but respect for each other's abilities."

"I guess you're right- scuttlebutt says that you're into blonde women anyway."

Kaidan winced, he could feel the blood in his veins turn into ice as the woman crossed her arms and chuckled. "What are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Seriously? There is _one_ blonde woman on this ship, Lt, and it's obvious you like her." Ashley's troublesome expression turned into one of general interest, "What drew you to her in the first place? The reputation?"

Kaidan sighed and pinched his brow. It was a wonder her former superiors didn't promote her just for the sole purpose of getting rid of her. "And who started this rumor?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno. Just heard it- anyway, if it wasn't the reputation that sparked your interest, was it her mystique? She doesn't tell just anyone her name," the girl cooed.

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at her, "You make it sound like _you_ know her name."

Ash scoffed, "You think she'd tell me? I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Ash. She's just not one for companionship."

"And _you_ like her."

"...Yes."

Ashley opened her mouth to say something but was cut short when a loud screeching sound reverberated through the cargo bay. The two looked towards the cargo hold's door. The huge metal panel started lowering outwards, revealing a sea of darkness dotted by millions of stars behind a thin blue curtain of concentrated dark energy. Ashley's shocked expression quickly melted into one of annoyance, "Ha. Ha. Very funny Joker," she said.

Kaidan, on the other hand, couldn't shake the feeling this wasn't some idiotic prank the snide pilot was pulling. "I don't think this is Joker, Ash..." He looked back and saw her face fall in concern.

"You think it's a technical problem?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know what it is, but I think it's be good to head to the drive core. Just in case." The Lieutenant walked by her and motioned for her to follow. Ashley nodded and slowly followed him. He gave once last look to the emptiness of space; a set of stars seemed to move and grow. He shook his head- wouldn't be the first time exhausting an L2 caused hallucinations... If you could call it that.

* * *

**Post-notes:**

**I apologize for the massive delay. My sister, who acts as my go-to-girl, is in Costa Rica. She's studying abroad and I'm so proud of her. We barely speak because the service is terrible there but I sent her a few paragraphs and she enjoyed them. It's just a little bit harder because she is like my helper, y'know? Logan's syndrome was going to be nameless but she actually looked the symptoms up in her psychology book and introduced me to Broca's... Something... I can't remember... Dystrophy? Oh well. She's such a huge help so I'm dedicating this paragraph to you, my sister who I will not name! I love you and miss you!**

**I'm genuinely surprised that this chapter will be split into two parts. I've been working on this for a really long time and I feel like I've really made it back on track with writing. I'm really proud of this chapter and I was happy to give you some insight into Al- Shepard's life. Sorry. Almost spoiled it. I really enjoy the messages you guys send me, even the ones telling me to hurry up XD**

**So... I need your help now. I'm planning out ME3's story and I'm having Shepard interviewed. I want you to send me questions you would ask a random Shepard (doesn't have to be mine) and the ones I like most will be asked. Please just send a PM with the subject: "Interview" and I'll be sure to read it immediately. **

**I am so happy that I've gotten to where I am in just a few short months. It really means a lot to me. Really it does...**

**Review. Follow. Like my page on Facebook (Mass Effect by Celestiallight) so you can see my inspiration and concept art I leave around there.**

**Well... I guess that's enough of me rambling!**

**-CelestialLight***


	12. Ivory

**Pre-notes:**

**Welcome, DawnofKing, LilyShepard, Mkady, Red-Handed-Bandit, gaara king, waffleman.**

**Guest: Because space magic lmfao. But in all seriousness, she went on ground because it's instinct. Anderson put Al- I mean Shepard-on this mission because she's never failed an assignment and she's never lost a fight. He knew she was pregnant but the mission took priority. But alas, Shepard did take some measures to ensure Hope's safety; instead of jumping out of the Mako with her crew, she drove the vehicle around the field and fired from an armored truck. She would have no way to know that the elevator would drop like that. Good question though.**

**BleachDoctor, you made my day! Thank you!**

_**No haven is impenetrable.**_

* * *

Shepard's full lips turned down into a frown as the boy in front of her subconsciously scratched at where his burns had been before. She remembered that in her neighborhood on the Citadel, there was a group of kids who had gone up and down the local thoroughfare committing mostly petty crimes like thievery and vandalism; and in one case, assault. Every time C-sec had arrived, the gang- if you could call them that- would escape into the Citadel's vents. They were never caught by the authorities; however, about a month after the group had arrived on the scene, C-sec was already pulling their tiny, charred bodies out of the protein vats. Perhaps Logan was a part of a gang that did that? Possible, but Logan looked like he could've been too big to fit in a vent, let alone navigate through one. The boy seemed to snap back to reality when Shepard spoke; "Do you know what you were doing in the protein vats?" she asked.

"No," the boy said, voice barely above a whisper "I can't..." Chakwas laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"It's okay, child. Let's take you back to the med bay," the doctor said with a yawn. She started to turn around when Shepard raised an arm and barred her path. Her face contorted in confusion at the commander's sudden action. "Commander?"

Shepard saw Logan in the corner of her vision, watching the interaction between the two of them with genuine curiosity. Did Broca's aphasia affect a person's ability to understand physical gestures? She pulled her attention back to the doctor who now had an inquisitive look on her face, "Call it a day, doc, you've worked non-stop since we've returned from Therum."

The doctor looked like she was going to argue for a moment but she looked back to the sleeper pods and apparently found it too tempting to resist. She reluctantly agreed, turned and gave Logan a nod before opening her sleeping pod and stepping inside.

"Goodnight," Logan said, surprising the both of them. The doctor seemed to be thrown off by the sudden statement. The surprised look quickly melted into a genuine smile.

"Goodnight," she said in reply. She gave one last nod to Shepard before she closed the pod.

The boy turned to the commander with a blank stare, "D-d-do you have...food?" he asked with noticeable difficulty. Shepard nodded and waved for her ward to follow her down the hall to the mess. Logan walked closely behind her- maybe a little bit _too_ close for comfort, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to back up let alone feel the need to. There was something about him that made her feel... sympathetic? She scoffed at the idea, but the evidence was there; feeling something for a kid with no memory of his past... was it sympathy she was feeling? Or was it jealousy?

"There's not much variety," she said, opening the cupboard and grabbing a wheat snack bread, a ration-sized fudge brownie, an apple turnover and a bottle of water to wash the dry carbs down. She backed away from the cupboard with her assortment of low-calorie pastries and walked past Logan, surprised to be self-conscious of what she must look like. She pulled up a chair from the table and sat down into it, sighing quietly in to the pleasure of relieving tension. "So is it possible that you would remember where you trained your biotics? I've never seen anyone command such intense amounts of dark energy- not even asari."

The boy pulled back from the cupboard with a frozen space-grown peach and many other high-protein bars. Logan shook his head and apologized but was cut short by the commander who waved for him to sit down at the table.

"I thought so," she said as the boy flopped down in the seat across from her. The ebony-haired kid bit into his peach without a moment's hesitation. She couldn't blame him; he was a teenager, likely a stowaway and an incredibly powerful biotic to boot- it was only fitting the kid would cram food down his throat at every available opportunity. A subtle smile began to form at the corner of her mouth but it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. Here she was, taking care of a kid who could likely kill everyone on the ship without difficulty. Why had she brought him aboard in the first place? She couldn't remember. It didn't matter anyway- once they had arrived, she would be forced to release him to the authorities; this was a military vessel and they barely had enough food for the essential staff, and not nearly enough for a starving teenager who can't speak. She frowned at the thought of sending him off to fend for himself, but there wasn't a lot she could do about it... _Might as well tell him now_, she thought. "Logan," she started. The teen looked at her with a questioning gaze; he stuttered and asked what was wrong. "Once we reach the Citadel, I can't promise you'll be coming back. C-sec is harassing me to give you back..."

The boy's sapphire eyes wrenched her heart. They were instantly filled with visible fear and yet they remained locked tightly onto her's. "b...but I didn't d-do anything," he said.

"There's not a lot of room for interpretation, Logan. I'm sorry. I could offer you amnesty but I would need to know- _really_ know- that you didn't intentionally hold a diplomat hostage. I want to hear everything. Start from the protein vat. You woke up there; what came next?"

The boy sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyes pointed up as if he was actually seeing his memory unfold in front of him.

_The boy pulls once again at his chain, the scorching hot metal eats into his hands and he rears back and shrieks. A tension begins rising in the back of his skull and the suddenly it feels like the weight from the crate he's tied to lightens. He pulls again and much to his surprise, the crate comes along with him. He snaps from his daze and weakly pushes himself up from the metal floor. He tests the crate again and then dashes to the vent on the far side of the room, jumps and catches the scalding hot frame of the open vent. He hisses in pain and pulls himself in._

"So you escaped the protein vat with a crate tied around you?"

The boy shook his head, "No."

_The boy jerks to a stop as he climbs through the vent, something holds him in place. He turns to see the crate stuck in the entrance. He pulls again and cries in frustration when the crate refuses to enter. He instinctively shoots his hand forward and tightens his fingers into a fist; a glowing white sphere circles around the crate and begins to constrict, crushing it like a crumpled piece of paper. The light fades and a ball of what used to be a storage crate falls out._

"...And t-then I went through the vents and o-one grate... Gave out... Under me and fell into... Uh... Barla Von's office."

Shepard shook her head, "Witnesses say you walked in there. What aren't you telling me, Logan?" She glared at the trembling boy across from her; he seemed to look everywhere but towards her. "Logan..." she warned.

"I'm sorry. Ask... Just don't..." he said, lowering his head in what seemed like shame.

A few hollow and suffocating minutes passed by before Shepard sighed in resignation, "Then I have to give you back to C-sec," She said, finally taking a bite into her food. Logan nodded silently.

The two sat in silence, eating their own individual 'meals' and occasionally exchanging glances until Joker's voice broke them both out of their awkward trance. "Commander?" questioned the intercom, "We got a problem.."

"Of course we do," Shepard said into her turnover. She licked the cinnamon spice off of her lips, "What kind of problem, Joker?"

"Well... Uhm... The cargo bay door is open."

"And I'm guessing it wasn't intentional?"

"Right. I think it might be a system malfunction or a bug of some kind."

"And you want me to go down there because of my engineer training?"

"Well... Yeah, actually."

"I'll be there soon," she said as she pushed back from the table and stood, tossing the turnover's wrapper away and stuffing the rest of the 'meal' into her pocket. She laid a hand on Logan's chair as she passed by, "You ought to come with me," she said briefly before walking away.

* * *

Shepard walked to the edge of the cargo bay door, a beautiful array of stars and dust floating in an ebony ocean greeted her as she stopped. A thousand sparkling lights twinkled brightly in the confines of space, each seeming to light up the bay in the slightest. "Well," she started, admiring the view, "the door's definitely open." Alongside her stood her ward, equally- if not more- fascinated by the simple yet spectacular expanse of space.

"It's beautiful," he whispered without the slightest stutter.

Shepard nodded absently, turned and walked back up the ramp door. There would be time to see it later, right now she had a door to fix. Logan stayed, peering over the edge. It would be okay with her for him to stay there as long as he came back in when he needed to. She stopped in front of the circuit board that hung on the wall next to the door; she pulled the casing off, humming quietly to herself when nothing seemed to be out of place. Sometimes in starships, the subtle vertigo of ascending from or descending to a planet would vibrate a circuit or a plug out of their respective place. Most ships have engineers standing by when that happens but with a military frigate making stealth runs to all the corners of the galaxy, it was understandably under-staffed. But didn't they have a quarian on-board? Why wasn't she doing this? She huffed quietly and once again scanned the board to see if she overlooked anything. _Nope... everything is in place_...

"Shep...ard?" Logan's voice called from the edge.

"Yeah?" she called back, lighting up her omni-tool. "You're not about to jump, are you?" she asked plainly.

"Shepard!" he called again, voice getting louder. She was about to ask if he had heard her when he ran around the corner to her; her omni-tool faded and she spun around to see the boy's sapphire eyes, wide with fear. "Geth," he said, turning back to look out the bay door. It took Shepard a moment to register what he said, by the time she understood, a loud buzzing noise began to emanate from outside the bay. A metallic husk of what seemed to be a stiff insect carcass zoomed into the wide space of the cargo hold.

Shepard shot her hand forward and grabbed Logan's wrist only to have it quickly retract as she hissed in pain- his skin seemed to scorch her own. The young man turned his head just enough for him to look at what had touched him; for a mere moment, his eyes were visible, they seemed to look at her but she couldn't see his irises... at all. It might've been the omnipresent cobalt glow of the Normandy's interior but in that moment she swore his eyes were devoid of everything... Everything but white. He turned back to the fighter that was now opening the underside of the craft, presumably to funnel out a large supply of geth. She was starting to think the opening bay door wasn't a ship malfunction; she was also starting to think that maybe this was it. By the time they reached the elevator, they'd already be breathing through holes in their back-

A loud thunderous clang quaked the ship as the geth fighter collided with the wall, sputtering and spraying sparks. Logan glowed with a blinding ivory light. His arms seemed to glow the brightest as he raised his fist and slammed the fighter into the steel floor.

* * *

A hot, frustrated sigh left Tali'Zorah's lips and fogged up her glass mask. She watched, utterly bored as the condensation slowly faded away before she blew out another breath and watched numbly as it fogged up her visor again. She turned her head and watched as a tiny, light blue sphere started to form next to her. "Navie, what time is it?" she asked quietly as to not wake the others in the sleeper pods neighboring her own.

"_11:43 C-time_"

The quarian let out an exasperated sigh and leaned her head against the glass of the sleeper pod; she gave out a frustrated huff when her mask connected with the clear barrier.

"Spirits, Tali," a cool voice calls from the pod next to her, "You have been doing that... sighing thing since you turned in... Oh... and you might want to turn the light off- I think you're waking Pressly up," Garrus said. Tali squinted and saw the bald man from across the way start to fidget and mumble something; she could see how the man's head wiggled and fussed to get away from the light that was shining on his face. "He doesn't exactly like us as it is, might not want to give him a reason to hate us." Tali couldn't agree more, she turned her head and looked at the sphere that was now bouncing back and forth in her pod and with one thought, the light faded and Navie disappeared. "So..." The voice said, "Why exactly are you having trouble sleeping?"

"It's... too quiet," she said, realizing how stupid of a reason that was to not being able to sleep. Garrus just laughed quietly at her statement. She frowned, "Well _Vakarian_, try living on a nearly dead liveship and then tell me if it's funny. When a ship in our fleet went silent, we'd know something had gone wrong. The Normandy is so quiet, I feel like we're one second away from losing oxygen or gravity... I guess it'll take some getting used to..." she trailed off, how long was she going to be doing this again? Until either Saren or the Normandy was dead... How long would that take?

"You might want to go for a walk," Garrus said, adjusting in his sleeper pod. "I know _I_ won't be able to sleep with you fussing around in there."

Tali thought about it for a moment and sighed in resignation; she was willing to try anything to help her sleep at this point. It had been the second night in a row that she found it difficult to sleep. She reached her hand down the side of the glass and pushed out; the glass gave way and slowly receded into the opposing side of the pod. She stepped out lazily and ambled down the hall; behind her the glass to the sleeper pod re-sealed itself with a hiss.

"Wha- who?" came a tired old voice, "What're your aliens.. doing?!"

"Go back to sleep, Pressly," said Garrus with a yawn.

"Don't... tell me what.. to..." The old man's voice trailed off before he could finish his sentence. Tali couldn't help but to smile to herself as she continued through the mess hall and closer to the elevator. If there was a place in the ship that would have at least a little bit of noise- it would be the drive core. She shifted from foot to foot as she waited for the elevator to arrive. _Keelah, I hate this thing_, she thought to herself; last time she checked, both humans and turians were great at manufacturing ships that were unmatched in efficiency throughout council space... apparently fast elevators did not meet the Alliance's or the Hierarchy's ideal of efficient. The door finally opened and the quarian hobbled in and pressed the key to take her down, once again questioning the alien's ideals of efficiency as the elevator slowly descended.

A low rumble vibrated through the shaft, shaking the elevator roughly enough to make Tali think that it would plummet the rest of the way down. Another jolt, this time accompanied by a loud hiss and a metallic wail shook through the quarian's suit and into her bones. She held tightly to the wall as the vibrations faded away. Pressly was definitely up now... The elevator's door slowly opened to reveal the cargo bay and behind it, the dark expanses of space. She had been about to wonder why the door was open but immediately fixated on the two figures standing over what seemed to be a large pile of scrap metal; one figure- the closer one- had been bent on the knees, wheezing and coughing while the one farther away placed a hand on their other's back- a human gesture, if she remembered correctly, meant to... sympathize? Or was it to comfort? She didn't know- she didn't care either; the humans had too many different gestures and facial expressions to remember. She stepped closer; she couldn't help but notice that the lilac metal looked oddly... familiar? Geth? Why would the geth be on the Normandy? A sharp pain shot through her foot, "Keelah!" she shouted, lifting her foot off of a bent shard of what might have once been a geth fighter. Tali looked up when she heard what seemed to be a feral growl, the closest figure- Logan- was now turned to her, arms lit in a blinding light, his face pulled into a snarl and eyes completely devoid of color. A hand landed on his shoulder, and after a static moment, his light dimmed and the cool, cobalt glow of the Normandy took its place.

* * *

**Post-notes: **

**We are not getting anywhere! Ugh! I'm driving myself insane! This section of the story was supposed to be one chapter- now it might be divided into three or four chapters. Crazy.**

**Review. Follow. Like my page on Facebook (Mass Effect by Celestiallight) so you can see my inspiration and concept art I leave around there.**

…**I swear to God I'm forgetting something….**

**See ya,**

**CelestialLight***


End file.
